Les quatre saisons
by Emiwyn
Summary: Elle, fraîchement Lady Malefoy. Lui, doyen de la famille. Caresses inavouées, soupirs inachevés, par une chaude après-midi d'été, ils se perdent et se retrouvent. Se découvrent. Au fur et à mesure...
1. Chapter 1: l'échelle et le cerisier

**LES QUATRE SAISONS**

**CHAPITRE I: La robe et le cerisier.**

**28 juillet 1997**

L'après-midi était chaude et ensoleillée. Un temps merveilleux pour une après-midi de garden party. Les arbres étaient tout en couleurs, les pelouses d'un vert irréel, et les robes blanches fleurissaient. Le soleil était éclatant, le ciel bleu et le ruisseau qui serpentait dans la propriété apportait un calme sans pareille. La propriété des Malefoy était éblouissante. Leur jardinier avait coupé les fleurs de façon à ce qu'elles fleurissent toujours plus, il avait taillé les haies, les arbres, l'herbe, de façon à ce que l'on aie l'impression d'être dans une clairière enchantée.... Ce qui était presque le cas. Ce jardin était d'une rare beauté. Les couleurs se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient, le rose et le bleu, l'orange et le rouge, le mauve et le blanc... Narcissa avait elle-même fait le plan des couleurs qu'elle voulait, et le résultat était impressionnant. Si la fatuité, le luxe et l'ostentation étaient de mise aux abords du jardin, lorsqu'on poussait quelque peu, le lieu devenait encore plus magique. Les arbres donnaient l'ombre juste. Suffisament pour se raffraichir, pas trop pour sentir les rayons du soleil caresser doucement sa peau. Le ruisseau et sa musique caractéristique berçaient doucement qui venait s'aventurer aussi loin du Malefoy's Manor.

La réception était elle aussi magique, les parents resplendissants de blondeur et de beauté. Narcissa était habillée de bleu pâle, au diapason de sa peau de nacre. Ses traits délicats étaient rehaussés de peu de maquillage, et l'on voyait que le temps n'avait presque pas de prise sur son visage. Quant au mari... Personne n'aurait pu rivaliser avec Lucius. Sa beauté, son élégance et son faste naturel brisait toute conccurence. Il resplendissait. Il fendait la foule de sa démarche de maître, foulant un sol de seigneur. Il faisait l'admiration des femmes et désabusait les hommes. Enfin, dernier représentant de la gent Malefoyienne, Drago. Il combinait à lui seul la grâce de sa mère et le charme de son père. L'angélisme de sa mère, et le charisme de son père. Sa beauté, son charme et ses gestes étaient enmpruns d'une telle élégance qu'elle devenait irréelle. Comment pouvait-on être si beau? Chacun se le demandait encore. Le problème avec Drago étant que sa beauté palliait à sa bêtise. Il n'était pas méchant, oh non! Juste un peu stupide. Fier serpentard, il avait leurs défauts puissance mille, et leurs qualités en petite quantité. Hypocrite, lâche et peureux, il n'était pas vraiment rusé ou intelligent. Sa beauté et sa bonne éducation le sauvaient.

Malheureusement, attirée comme un papillon par cette beauté lumineuse, Pansy Parkinson était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait poursuivi, se rendant ridicule maintes et maintes fois. Elle avait été la risée de tout le collège, les gryffondors en premier lieu. Mais peu importait. Pansy était une jeune fille impulsive. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir toujours de façon brusque et irréfléchie. Lorsqu'elle se lançait dans quelque chose, elle fonçait jusqu'au bout tête baissée. Elle avait voulu Drago, elle l'avait collé, brusqué, grondé, séduit, embrassé. Elle l'avait harcelé tant et si bien qu'il l'avait choisie. Ils s'étaient fiancés à la fin de leur sixième année. Un an après, Pansy se rendait réellement compte de son erreur. Drago était adorable, mais n'avait pas deux sous de jugeote. Elle qui aimait la poésie, la philosophie, sorcière, bien entendu, mais aussi la peinture, l'histoire... Drago ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait pourtant essayé, se disant qu'il était plutôt bon à l'école... Elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa si bonne moyenne lui venait surtout des potions où il était privilégié, et des devoirs maisons qu'il recopiait sur elle. Attention, Pansy n'était pas une excellente élève : elle n'aimait pas le système scolaire. Peu lui importait d'étudier les potions, les sortilèges ou la métamorphose... Elle aimait la littérature et l'Histoire. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était la seule avec la Sang-de-Bourbe à prendre les cours dans cette matière. Certes le professeur Binns était ennuyeux, mais elle avait déjà appris la totalité du programme par coeur à chaque vacances... Elle pouvait alors suivre une théorie quelconque de ce professeur sans aucun problème, et même avec intérêt... Qu'elle cachait quand même, bien sûr.

Quelle avait été alors sa déception lorsqu'un soir de solitude avec son fiancé, elle avait tenté de discuter avec lui! Il l'avait rembarrée d'un regard salace en lui disant que pour le moment, ce n'était pas de la poésie qu'il avait en tête. Elle crut qu'un garçon avait des hormones, et qu'à ce moment-là, il n'avait nulle envie de discuter... Elle l'avait alors laissé faire, et avait perdu sa virginité. Elle n'avait eu aucune expérience sexuelle auparavant, elle pensa donc que si elle avait eu mal, c'était normal, que si elle n'avait pas ressenti grand plaisir, c'était normal aussi, les premières fois ne sont jamais bien disent les magasines spécialisés. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'elle découvrirait plus tard, c'était que Drago était tellement imbu de sa personne qu'il recherchait son propre plaisir, sa propre jouissance, et non celle de sa partenaire. Ils avaient alors recommencé, et Pansy ne ressentait toujours rien, juste une légère douleur et un dégoût tenace. Elle faisait semblant, bien sûr, elle était la fiancée de Drago... Mais chaque jours la rendait toujours plus triste. Elle n'était comblée sur aucun plan, ni amoureux, ni complice, ni sexuel. Et elle ne pouvait plus se débiner. Lorsqu'on entrait dans la famille Malefoy, c'était pour la vie.

Pansy soupira. Elle était au milieu de toutes ces personnes illustres, tant par leur sang que par leur carrière, dans un petit groupe composé des parents Nott, de Théo, de Drago et de Lucius Malefoy. Ce soupir ne passa pas inaperçu. Les Nott lui jetèrent un regard surpris, Théo lui caressa le bras, sachant pertinemment la raison de cette marque d'ennui, Drago lui jeta un regard réprobateur et méprisant et Lucius... Lucius la regarda. Simplement.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que notre jeune invitée ne soit pas passionnée par la vente de chaudrons à fond plat mon cher Marius... Je vous propose que nous changions de sujet pour quelque chose de plus léger qui conviendrait mieux à ce genre d'après-midi.

-Oh, ne vous souciez donc pas pour moi, je pense que je suis légèrement fatiguée. Je vais plutôt aller discuter avec ma future belle mère...

-Allez donc, elle sera ravie. »

Pansy profita de cette excuse pour s'éloigner vers ces endroits plus ombragés décrits auparavant. Elle traversa le terrain, et s'enfonça dans le petit bois vers le ruisseau. Elle était exténuée. Drago avait voulu faire l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit, et après, elle ne voulait plus dormir. Cette histoire de devoirs conjuguaux la turlupinaient. Si seulement elle pouvait prendre ne serait-ce qu'un amant pour au moins être satisfaite sur ce plan-là...

Elle arriva à l'endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. C'était un endroit clair et ensoleillé, près d'un arbre qui donnait un peu d'ombre. Il s'agissait d'un cerisier, et elle adorait cette variété d'arbres, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en fleurs, ce qui était le cas à cette époque de l'année. Elle s'assit, sa belle robe flottant autour d'elle. Pansy était très brune: les cheveux noirs, les sourcils noirs, les yeux noirs... Elle était d'une beauté forte, et chaude, contrairement à Narcissa qui était d'une beauté angélique. Elle avait de jolies courbes, de jolies hanches bien rondes ainsi que ses fesses et ses seins. Elle était ce qu'on pourrait appeler une femme avec des formes. Son physique était à l'image de son mental: une femme qui pouvait apparaître dure et méchante, mais qui se révélait généreuse et aimante. Sa robe blanche mettait en valeur sa peau mate qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère, et épousait ses formes, sans les cacher. Pansy ne se trouvait cependant pas jolie, du fait des nombreuses critiques qu'elle avait reçues à Poudlard de la part des Gryffondors. Ils disaient qu'elle avait un visage de pékinois. Elle s'était longuement observée et en avait conclu qu'ils avaient raison. Elle avait un visage ingrat. En troisième année, elle en avait particulièrement souffert, et avait laissé pousser ses cheveux longs pour le cacher. Les critiques n'en avaient que redoublé. Sa mère s'était rendue compte de son mal-être. Pansy se rappela de cette discussion.

« Mais ma chérie, un visage de pékinois? Et puis quoi encore? Toi qui est si jolie...

-Mais maman, tu ne comprends pas? Ils me le disent tous!

-Tous qui?

-Les Gryffondors! Ils me le disent tout le temps, disant que je suis le chien-chien de Drago et qu'il ne doit pas voir la différence avec les canidés à cause de ma face de pékinois. Je te jure!

Madame Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de dureté à seulement treize ans. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être plus innocents plutôt que de se déchirer ainsi?

-Ma chérie. Ce sont des Gryffondors! Tu dois bien les insulter sur leur physique à eux aussi. Non?

-Si bien sûr...

-Et que dis-tu?

-Ben... Potter, on l'appelle le Balafré...

-As t-il une si grosse cicatrice que cela? Moi j'ai plutôt entendu dire qu'elle était jolie, fine et en forme d'éclair...

-Oui... Oui c'est vrai.

-Qu'y a t-il d'autre?

-Ben Granger... Sa meilleure copine. Elle a les cheveux ébouriffés, et on ne se prive pas de lui faire remarquer... Ah et ses dents aussi, mais Pomfresh les lui a raccourcies...

-Tu vois! Je ne connais pas cette jeune fille, mais ses cheveux sont-ils si moches que cela??

-Hum... Oui quand même... Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont surtout cassés et que si elle y faisait un peu attention... Ben elle serait jolie.

-Tu vois! Vous vous focalisez sur cet aspect de son physique, sur ce petit défaut, parce que tout le monde a des défauts, et vous ne voyez pas comment elle peut être jolie autrement. Et un dernier exemple, pour te montrer que j'ai raison?

-Ben... Weasley. Mais lui c'est pas trop sur son physique. Enfin, si parce qu'il est rouquin...

-Oui, là je ne peux rien te dire, à part que si tu descendais d'un cran, tu te rendrais compte qu'il a de jolis yeux bleus...

-Et puis on l'insulte surtout sur le fait qu'il soit pauvre.

-Merlin Pansy... Vous êtes si durs entre vous... Eh bien, ton père me tuerait sûrement s'il entendait cela mais... Certes ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent, mais ils ont une autre richesse. Regarde, Arthur Weasley fait un métier qui le passionne. Quant à Molly Weasley, elle a sept enfants! Sept! C'est merveilleux d'avoir autant d'enfants. Et imagine le nombre de petits enfants! La richesse des Weasley n'est pas l'argent, mais l'amour qu'ils offrent aux autres, et la générosité dont ils font preuve...

-Tu as raison. Si père t'entendait, il te tuerait ».

Les deux femmes avaient éclaté de rire, et Pansy s'était rendue compte qu'elle pouvait être jolie. Elle avait alors coupé ses rideaux en une jolie coiffure avec deux mèches longues devant et les cheveux courts ensuite. Elle avait mis en valeur ce qu'elle avait de plus beau, c'est-à-dire ses yeux, et ne s'était plus préoccuppée de ces problèmes de physique.

La jeune fille n'était à présent plus assise, elle s'était allongée, la tête sous l'arbre, les pieds au bord du ruisseau. Tant pis pour sa belle robe, elle n'en pouvait plus de ses escarpins. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de détente. Elle n'en avait plus beaucoup au Malefoy's Manor, à apprendre à être une parfaite Lady Malefoy. Ses pieds meurtris crièrent de soulagement au contact de l'eau. Elle se rassit et contempla le paysage. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit le vent qui caressait ses épaules, son ventre, ses seins, son visage. Elle le sentit s'imiscer dans ses cheveux et les décoiffer, dans sa robe... Partout. Elle imagina que c'étaient des mains et... revint au présent. Elle devait vraiment être en manque pour penser ainsi... Elle se plut à imaginer à qui elle aimerait que ces mains appartiennent. Un homme blond lui vint en tête, et elle se dit qu'elle devait être maso pour imaginer le père de Drago la caresser. Elle chassa ces pensées importunes d'un mouvement de tête et rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait refermés.

Elle tourna la tête légèrement et s'aperçut que l'homme de ses pensées précédentes était juste à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et l'après-midi était déjà presque passée.

« Pansy... Commença t-il. Pansy, je peux t'appeler ainsi?

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Drago et toi.

-Vous êtes direct, fit-elle remarquer.

-Je préfère cela. A moins que tu ne veuilles que nous parlementions et que dans deux heures je t'annonces par formules alambiquées que j'aimerais que tu me parles de toi et de mon fils... Mais ce serait une véritable perte de temps...

Il avait pris une voix très douce qui contrastait totalement avec celle qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour parler aux autres.

-Eh bien... Ce qu'il se passe entre Drago et moi... C'est compliqué de vous en parler... Vous êtes son père, vous...

-Dans ce cas, fais-moi le plaisir de me parler comme si j'étais un ami... Tu as bien dû parler de tes problèmes de couple avec quelqu'un comme Zabini. Me trompé-je?

Il avait touché juste. Elle avait discuté avec Blaise, meilleur ami des deux parties, de ce qui lui étreignait le coeur.

-Très bien... Drago et moi n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Lui ne s'intéresse qu'à la finance, l'apparat, la fête aussi. Tandis que je recherche... Autre chose. J'ai besoin de discuter avec mon conjoint, d'échanger avec lui et de me sentir proche et complice de lui. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. J'aime la poésie, j'aime lire, j'aime discuter et lui ne songe qu'à... Qu'à...

Elle pensa « faire l'amour », quoique dans son cas c'était plutôt se faire du bien, mais dit:

-S'amuser.

Lucius prit une profonde respiration.

-Avant de te faire la morale, de te dire que tu as épousé un Malefoy et que tu dois maintenant en subir les conséquences, je vais répondre à ce que tu dis, sans chercher à défendre mon fils. Certes Drago est ainsi, il ne recherche que le plaisir, et même pas le plaisir des autres, son unique plaisir personnel. Je comprends qu'il soit difficile pour toi de vivre avec lui. Mais pourquoi n'essayes-tu donc pas de lui en parler? Mon fils n'est certes pas d'une intelligence lumineuse, mais il n'est tout de même pas bête. Il peut comprendre. Sérieusement. Et je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui parler de ce besoin de vie de famille que tu as. De ce besoin de complicité et d'entente. Parce que j'imagine que c'est ce qui te fait le plus défaut : ce manque de complicité et de partage. Non?

Pansy eut un léger rire.

-Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous avez raison.

-Pourquoi? Que veux-tu dire?

-Non, vraiment là, je ne peux vous en parler. C'est beaucoup trop... Personnel.

-C'est-à-dire? Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout?

Pansy rougit un peu.

-Non mais là... Ce n'est pas possible. Il s'agit de notre... vie intime, lâcha t-elle rouge pivoine.

-Ah. Bon. D'accord.

La voix hâchée de Lucius Malefoy témoignait de la gêne qu'il pouvait ressentir lui aussi.

-Malgré tout... Ne peux-tu m'en dire un peu? Je ne te demande pas de détail, je ne suis pas voyeur ni intéressé mais... Hum, pour parler vulgairement, tout le monde sait que les problèmes d'un couple se résolvent bien souvent sur l'oreiller. Donc. Merlin, que c'est gênant. Si vous pouviez vous donner du plaisir mutuellement...

-Ah mais pour Drago il n'y a aucun problème!

Le sous-entendu comme quoi elle n'était pas douée et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler Drago l'énervait.

-Pour lui tout va bien dans notre couple même! Reprit-elle. Non, je suis désolée monsieur Malefoy...

-Lucius.

-Lucius. Mais je ne peux vous laisser dire des choses pareilles! Je... Bon c'est extrêmement gênant mais tant pis, vous connaissez votre fils. Il est égoiste. C'est moi qui ne trouve pas de plaisir dans notre relation! Drago ne me comble absolument pas. Il recherche son plaisir, son soulagement, mais moi il se fiche totalement de ce que je peux ressentir lors d'une nuit d'amour!

-Bon, eh bien vous lancer sur le sujet des performances nocturnes aura au moins eu le mérite de vous décomplexer... Sachez bien Pansy que je connais très bien mon fils, et que même dans sa vie sexuelle, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé. Comprenez-le, il n'a connu que des filles de bordel pour lesquelles il n'avait pas besoin de donner de plaisir...

-Ah mais détrompez-vous. Votre fils était le jeune homme le plus prisé de tout Poudlard. Même par certaines Gryffis. Non, Drago a eu de quoi s'échauffer. Il se fiche juste de moi. Je ne compte pas pour lui.

-Ne dites-donc pas cela. Comment pourrait-il ne pas se soucier de vous? Non, il vous aime, j'en suis persuadé.

-Pouvez vous vraiment, même s'il est votre fils, penser qu'il peut aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même?

-Miss Parkinson, je ne peux vous laisser dire cela de mon fils!

-Eh bien il ne fallait pas me lancer sur le sujet! Ecoutez la vérité en face: votre fils est un égoiste fini, il ne recherche dans cette relation que le profit. Profit du titre, profit monétaire, profit d'alliance et profit sexuel! Ah il a une prostituée à la maison qui se plie à chacune de ses volontés, c'est merveilleux non? Il ne me reste plus qu'à fournir un héritier et mon rôle sera terminé! Il pourra alors fréquenter des bordels où il aura des jeunes filles encore plus fraîches et plus jolies que moi! Excusez-moi Lucius, mais je n'en peux plus. Il... Il... Je n'en peux plus ».

Les ruisseaux qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille depuis déjà un bon moment étaient à présent des torrents. Elle pleurait à gros sanglots, le visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées par son chagrin qu'elle portait déjà depuis trop de temps. Lucius ne put pas ignorer plus longtemps cette jeune fille qui pleurait si fort sous ses yeux. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait la tête contre les cheveux de la jeune fille et son torse commençait à se mouiller des pleurs de Pansy. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort, comme il l'aurait fait à sa fille. Car oui. Lucius Malefoy ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il aurait rêvé avoir une fille. Il avait envie de protéger celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras, contre vents et marées, de la chérir, de l'aider en toute circonstances. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à aller vers elle lorsqu'il l'avait vue s'éloigner de la fête.

Pansy s'accrochait à présent désespérément à la chemise bouffante de son beau-père et n'avait plus qu'une envie : mourir dans ses bras, apaisée comme elle l'était à ce moment-là. Elle continuait alors à pleurer, même si elle se calmait progressivement, les gestes de Lucius faisant leur effet et la tranquillisant petit à petit. Elle se pencha alors et cala sa tête contre le torse de l'homme, respirant avidement son odeur. Lui, surpris dans un premier temps, la laissa faire. Il ressentait à présent de petits frissons dans le bas de sa nuque. Des frissons bien loin de ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir pour une jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Elle les ressentit, et, totalement dans le brouillard, commença à poser ses lèvres contre le bout de cou, de peau, de torse découvert par la chemise blanche. Elle ne l'embrassait pas. Elle se contentait de poser ses lèvres.

Lucius quant à lui déposait de légers baisers dans ses cheveux, presque sans même s'en rendre compte. Toujours sans presque s'en rendre compte, il descendit et embrassa la tempe de Pansy. Il l'embrassait comme s'il embrassait une bouche, jouant de ses lèvres artistiquement pour créer des arabesques sur cette petite parcelle de peau si sensible. Il continua de descendre, ses baisers légers parcourant le visage de Pansy qui avait relevé la tête. Au moment fatidique où il devait arriver à ses lèvres, il la regarda dans les yeux.

Il put voire qu'elle était ombragée, dans le brouillard. Elle ne se rendait plus compte de rien, et lui la voyait ainsi, vulnérable. Il hésita.

Pansy, dans les vapes totales, n'avait plus conscience de rien, exceptée une chose. Les lèvres de Lucius. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose: les sentir contre les siennes. Elle voulait le goûter, tel un fruit interdit qui lui aurait été permis de cueillir mais pas de manger. Elle ne pensait même pas plus loin. Seulement un baiser. Un tout petit... Un chaste bai...

Elle n'hésita plus.

Faisant pression sur ses genoux, elle écrasa la bouche de Lucius avec la sienne, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Elle avait lu le désir, l'envie et l'appréhension dans le regard de l'homme. C'était à elle de sauter ce pas. Elle n'avait pas hésité, vacillé, flanché. Elle s'était jetée sur lui, goulûment, avidement. Elle le voulait, juste pour ce baiser. Elle n'appartenait plus à Drago, ni lui à Narcissa pendant ces précieuses minutes hors du temps.

Lorsqu'elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son beau-père, elle était passionnée. Mais se rendant compte d'une petite hésitation typiquement masculine de l'homme qui a peur d'être dominé, elle relâcha la pression, et se contenta de laisser ses lèvre

s doucement collées à celles de Lucius. Mais elle lui en avait trop donné... Ou pas assez. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Et il pouvait ainsi reprendre le contrôle. Pansy l'avait remarquablement manipulé. Une véritable serpentard. Il lui embrassa alors d'abord les lèvres, voulant jouer avec elle. Il captura la lèvre inférieur, la suçota, la toucha de sa langue, la happa de ses lèvres, puis la relâcha. Pansy calma sa frustration en mettant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il recommença alors son manège, cette fois avec la lèvre supérieure. Pansy n'en pouvait plus, et ne put alors s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. Cela embrasa Lucius qui se jeta alors sur la bouche de la jeune femme qu'il pénétra violemment de sa langue. S'il avait été tendre et taquin auparavant, il était à présent passionné, fougueux et brusque. Il dévorait la bouche de la jeune femme qui avait du mal à suivre, n'ayant été habituée qu'aux légers baisers de Drago. Mais Lucius ne lui demandait pas de suivre. Ses seuls gestes, ses seules petites caresses l'embrasaient et lui donnaient envie d'approfondir encore plus ce qu'il faisait. Car l'impatience, l'envie, le désir et l'inexpérience de Pansy combinés lui donnaient une innocence qui l'auraient fait gémir s'il n'avait été Lucius Malefoy. Et il n'avait qu'une envie face à cette fausse-innocence : la pervertir.

Ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, le baiser se faisant toujours plus ardent, Pansy passait à présent ses mains sous la chemise de Lucius, et lui la porta jusqu'au cerisier en fleur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son beau-père, ce qui releva quelque peu sa robe blanche. Il lui remonta encore plus, dévoré par un feu qui obscurcissait toute vélléité de chasteté. Il voulait caresser ses cuisse... Et plus. La robe se trouva alors relevée jusqu'à la taille de Pansy, et Lucius lui caressa alors les cuisses, toujours en continuant de l'embrasser. Il remontait par circonvolutions, la caressant, la massant, il allait doucement pour la faire languir, et montait brusquement pour la surprendre. Il jouait avec elle et elle se laissait totalement dominer. Elle était perdue dans ce tourbillon de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties.

Arriva le moment où il arriva à la chaste culotte blanche de Pansy. Qui l'eut cru? Lucius ne cessa alors plus de jouer avec l'élastique, le baissant sur une côte, le relevant ensuite. Le même manège se répétant de chaque côté des hanches de la jeune fille. Il cessa alors de la porter et l'étendit sur l'herbe. Il quitta pour la première fois sa bouche pour embrasser son cou. Elle se tendait, lui offrait tout, son cou, sa poitrine, ses seins. Lui ne se gênait absolument pas pour la caresser. Il lui malaxait le ventre, lui pétrissait les seins, pour en embrasser la naissance ensuite. Il ne voulait pas la déshabiller. Il ne pouvait pas. Il descendit alors et lui baissa sa culotte. Il l'enleva totalement et la jeta au loin. Il descendait toujours. Il arriva sur le ventre de la jeune femme et joua avec son nombril. Embrassant cette absence de chair, il y pénétrait sa langue, ne laissant aucun doute sur la suite des opérations dans un autre orifice. Pansy en frémissait de plaisir et d'appréhension à l'avance. Il descendait encore. Il embrassa ses cuisse, les léchant, les malaxant de ses mains. Il ne voulait que son plaisir. Il remonta alors et caressa de sa langue le bouton de Pansy, lui provoquant des gémissements toujours plus forts. Il pénétrait chaque fois plus loin, faisant un mouvement de va-et-viens. Il cessa alors son manège, estimant que Pansy ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et qu'il était temps de finaliser ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Frémissant à l'idée du plaisir qu'il pourrait ressentir ensuite, il commença à déboutonner le pantalon noir qu'il portait. Pansy se releva alors, embrumée après le flot de sensations qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle enleva ses mains et lui souffla à l'oreille «contre le cerisier. Fais mois l'amour contre le cerisier. ».

Estomaqué de prime abord par cette initiative, il la prit contre lui et la transporta contre le cerisier, à sa requête. Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal. Elle entreprit de le déshabiller, déchirant les boutons de sa chemise et embrassant le torse de l'homme face à elle. Lucius sentait comme un feu en lui, mais voulut exciter une dernière fois Pansy avant de la pénétrer. Car il restait son boxer à retirer. Cette barrière de tissu faisant qu'elle pouvait pleinement sentir son éréction, mais les empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'ils étaient contre l'arbre, il reprit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa plus passionnément qu'ils ne l'avaient encore fait. Il lui dévorait les lèvres, il l'embrassait, la mordait, la caressait. Et pendant qu'elle était totalement occupée par leurs lèvres, il donna un coup de rein qui, s'il n'y avait pas eu le fameux boxer, aurait été une pénétration. Cela ne servait qu'à accentuer encore l'état de frustration qu'ils ressentaient tous deux, avant de se délivrer.

Ce coup de rein eut trois effets : il arracha à Pansy un cri de gémissement, de frustration, d'envie, presque un cri de bête, tant elle avait eu envie de Lucius à ce moment-là. Tout son corps, et plus particulièrement son sexe, dans lequel le sang pulsait, lui réclamait le corps de Lucius. Le second effet fut que Lucius mordit l'épaule de la jeune fille. La trace de dents fut rapide à partir, mais témoignait de l'envie et du désir que ressentait l'homme. Le troisième effet est beaucoup plus romantique. Les fleurs du cerisier ne tenaient presque plus, puisqu'on était à l'aube de l'été. Ce coup de rein provoqua alors une pluie de fleurs qui les entoura.

Ils allaient finaliser leur relation sexuelle, lorsqu'une voix retentit. A l'affut tout de même, ils se séparèrent aussitôt et tendirent l'oreille.

« Lucius! ».

C'était Narcissa. Elle appelait son mari pour il ne savait quelle raison, et les dérangeait dans un moment plus que désapproprié.

« Oui?

-Où es-tu?

-J'arrive, as-tu besoin de moi?

-Oui, je voudrais que tu aides Drago à choisir ses habits pour la récéption des Nott.

Lucius soupira à cette requête plus qu'inutile.

-J'arrive, attends-moi dans la maison. »

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt, honteux. Ils étaient mariés tous les deux et avaient trompé leurs conjoints. Mais le pire étant qu'ils les avaient trompé avec plaisir, ne ressentant, ni l'un, ni l'autre un épanouissement dans leur relation. Et ce qui était le plus grave, c'était qu'ils ne s'en voulaient même pas. Ils se rhabillaient chacun de leurs côté, certaines scènes cocasses ne les faisant absolument pas rire. Par exemple la vision de Pansy cherchant partout sa petite culotte, ne la retrouvant que trois mètres plus loin de là où ils avaient failli faire l'amour. Ou encore Lucius jetant un regard désabusé à sa chemille dont les boutons étaient arrachés, et dont le jabot était en lambeaux. Cela ne lui posa aucun problème et il les répara de sa baguette.

Tous deux se rhabillaient et se recoiffaient, rouge de leur frustration et de leur gêne. Une fois prêts, ils partirent tous deux vers l'orée du petit bois Malefoy. Encore loin des premiers arbres, ils entendirent encore une fois la voix stridente de Narcissa.

« Lucius, mais que fais-tu?

-J'étais en train de discuter avec Pansy, alors je terminais ma conversation, si tu veux bien me le permettre ma chère épouse et je suis en train de rentrer. Alors aie l'obligeance d'aller m'attendre à l'intérieur. »

Lucius semblait énervé contre sa femme, qu'elle ose lui faire des reproches, même voilés. Avant d'arriver en bordure, il se retourna alors vers Pansy et lui prit sa main. Il la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant et essayant d'ignorer le frisson qui parcourait la jeune fille.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée miss Parkinson ».

Cette phrase avait de si nombreuses significations... La première étant le retour aux convenances et à l'étiquette avec le « Miss Parkinson ». La seconde étant, bien sûr, le fait qu'il avait apprécié la passion qui les avait pris. La troisième qu'il ne fallait parler de rien à leurs conjoints. Enfin, cela signifiait qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, au cas où elle se serait faite elle-même des reproches.

Pansy retrouva alors le sourire, quoiqu'un peu mal assuré, et ils partirent l'un à côté de l'autre vers le Malefoy's Manor, reléguant pour leurs soirées solitaires le souvenir d'une robe blanche et d'un cerisier en fleurs...

« T'avais mis ta robe légère, moi l'échelle contre un cerisier. T'as voulu monter la première... Et après? »


	2. Chapter 2 ordre et beauté

**CHAPITRE 2: Là tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe calme et volupté. **

6 novembre 2007

Pansy ferma les yeux. Elle était bien. Plus que bien. Son travail lui prenait tant de temps... Et tant de sa tranquillité d'esprit! Elle se relaxa au fond de ce fauteuil merveilleusement confortable qu'elle bénit le temps d'un relâchement fugace. Elle avait appris à se comporter comme la parfaite Lady Malefoy qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, et appréciait d'être mariée à Drago. Ce n'était plus comme aux premières années de leur mariage où elle recherchait en lui un mari idéal, où elle attendait de lui plus qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. Aujourd'hui, elle se contentait de bien peu. Ils ne se voyaient que lors de réceptions, s'étaient partagé les affaires Malefoy à gérer, faisaient chambre à part et se contentaient sexuellement ailleurs que dans leur propre mariage. Pansy avait un amant attitré nommé Théodore. Il s'agissait d'un vieil ami qu'elle avait rencontré au collège avec qui ils étaient resté très proche. Elle ne couchait avec lui que pour satisfaire ses hormones, mais n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Enfin, peu lui importait, elle avait depuis peu une nouvelle « occupation » qui lui prenait tout son temps et, surtout, tout son amour. Elle avait eu, il y avait cinq ans de cela, un fils. Ils l'avaient appelé Scorpius. Nom qu'elle trouvait particulièrement horrible, mais en adéquation avec la lignée Malefoy. Elle n'avait absolument pas eu le choix. Elle l'entendait d'ailleurs accourir...

Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du Malefoy's Manor appartenant à Lucius et Narcissa. Cela faisait dix ans et quelques mois qu'elle n'y était pas retournée... Depuis ce fameux 28 juillet... Lucius lui avait manqué, elle ne l'avait croisé que lors de galas de charités, repas familiaux et autres Noëls... Elle sentait son magnétisme toujours plus fort, augmentant avec l'âge et le rendant toujours plus désirable. Quant à lui, elle ne savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle croyait parfois sentir son regard sur ses épaules lorsqu'elles étaient dénudées, parfois sur sa nuque, et de temps en temps, mais seulement lorsqu'ils se croisaient seuls dans les couloirs, un fugace coup d'oeil dans son décolleté. Chaque fois, il se reprenait, ne laissant apparaître qu'un vague intérêt. Elle était chaque fois déçue, son regard froid semblant lui plonger des coups de couteau dans le corps.

Que dire alors de cette semaine passée à le croiser chaque jours dans les couloirs, à savoir que sa chambre n'était qu'à quelque mètres d'elle et qu'elle pouvait à tout moment s'y rendre... Elle pouvait aisément dire que, de sa vie sexuelle, en dix ans, elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti de plaisir qu'avec lui. Et ils n'avaient même pas concrétisé. Cette semaine avait été une torture... Et il en restait deux autres. La famille avait pris de longues vacances chez les parents de Drago pour Novembre...

Elle s'était promenée dans ces allées de verdure parfaite, avait repris le chemin de ce cerisier, troublée... Les feuilles en étaient tombées depuis longtemps, mais elle avait mangé des yeux le paysage absolument mirifique du parc Malefoy. Qu'elle aimait cet endroit! Les feuilles rougissaient sous le vent d'automne, le jaune dominait ailleur et une douce brise d'une fraîcheur rosissante agitait les feuilles dans les arbres. Cet endroit était magique. Là tout n'était qu'ordre et beauté, luxe calme et volupté... Pansy se prit à soupirer. Elle n'avait pu qu'y retourner une seule fois.

« Maman! »

Scorpius. Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé sous l'émotion des souvenirs.

« Oui mon chéri?

-Tu viens avec moi, j'ai trop envie d'aller dans le parc!

-On ne dit pas trop Scorpius, c'est un superlatif qui ne sert à rien...

-Maman!

-Et on ne parle pas ainsi à sa mère!

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, mère.

-Viens m'embrasser.

Le petit blondinet s'exécuta, boudeur.

-Scorpius! S'exclama Pansy, rieuse. Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais tu es un Malefoy. Tu as un rang à tenir. Tu dois respecter ta mère, même si j'accepte que tu ne me vouvoies pas comme tu le devrais. Je suis ta maman, mais dans le monde, je ne suis que ta mère. Tu comprends?

-Oui maman. Mais j'ai pas envie moi d'être un Malefoy! J'préfèrerais être un Parkinson!

-Les deux sangs coulent en toi mon bonhomme. C'est une grande chance. Et tu verras, si être un Malefoy pour l'instant ne te réjouit pas parce que c'est une éducation difficile, tu l'apprécieras plus tard lorsque tu auras des facilités à être respecté.

-Pfff plus tard. J'en ai marre de plus tard!

-Arrête de faire la tête Scorpius. Allez viens. On va se balader.

-Chouette! On y va!

-Scorpius! Le rappela Pansy. Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose là?

La petite tête blonde revint, sa jolie bouille interrogatrice.

-Le manteau peut-être?

-Ah oui!

Le petit garçon enfila son manteau et le fils et la maman partirent, main dans la main pour le parc. Pansy lui dénomma les fleurs particulières qui parsemaient le jardin de Narcissa. Magnifiques et aux couleurs chatoyantes, l'automne leur apportait une véritable âme. Si le printemps leur apporte une sensualité à toute épreuve, l'automne les paraît d'un manteau de chaudes couleurs.

« Et tu vois ici, c'est un cerisier japonais. Il perd ses feuilles au printemps. Il y a une légende qui dit...

-Oh chouette une histoire!

Pansy sourit, attendrie. Elle emmena son petit garçon sur un banc, sous un saule pleureur peu lointain du fameux cerisier...

-La légende dit donc qu'une jeune sorcière, belle à damner le plus insensible des hommes ne cessait de venir sous un cerisier comme celui là pour pleurer. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle pleurait à si gros sanglots, une toute jeune fille comme celle-ci, aussi belle, et aussi riche, car c'était une princesse, pouvait pleurer. Pour les gens qui passaient dans un tel parc, c'était incompréhensible. Les gens riches ne peuvent pas être malheureux. Ils passaient donc leur chemin, choqués par un tel malheur et une telle exposition. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, se demandant si elle avait perdu son prétendant, un objet de valeur, son père au combat... Personne ne savait et pourtant chacun était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Et un jour, un jeune palefrenier, c'est un jeune homme qui s'occupe des chevaux, s'avança vers elle. Il parlait mal, ne savait pas formuler correctement ses phrases, et pourtant, il prit son courage à deux mains pour aller adresser la parole à une princesse. Il s'approcha, lui toucha l'épaule et elle se retourna vivement vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. Dans un langage approximatif, il lui répondit qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi elle pleurait. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle, elle commença par l'envoyer paître. Mais il resta. Elle partit à la nuit tombée. Il resta. Elle revint le lendemain, et il était toujours là. Elle fit ainsi ce manège pendant trois jours, et le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas, ne la suivant que du regard. Attendant patiemment qu'elle lui explique. Au bout d'un mois, la jeune fille ne pleurait plus. Mais le jeune homme dépérissait. Elle se sentait chaque fois mieux et commença à espacer ses visites. Elle ne vint plus que tous les deux jours. Le jeune palefrenier était toujours là, uniquement nourri par les villageois qui avaient pitié de lui. Et au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille espaçait ses visite, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes, elles étaient devenues de la pierre. La jeune fille ne vint plus, et le jeune homme se transforma totalement en statue, mais une statue qui paraissait plus que vivante et qui écoutait les personnes qui venaient pleurer à cet endroit là.

Comprends-tu la morale de cette histoire Scorpius? »

Le petit garçon parut réfléchir durant de longues secondes. Elle attendit patiemment quelques minutes...

« Est-ce que c'est qu'il ne faut pas écouter les gens puisqu'ils n'en ont de toute façon rien à faire...?

Pansy éclata de rire.

-Alors toi, tu es bien un fils Malefoy! Non, bien sûr que non! La morale est qu'il faut écouter les autres, même au péril de ta vie, parce qu'au moins une fois dans ta vie, tu auras fait un heureux.

-Même si on doit mourir?

-C'est peut-être un peu extrême et ton père me tuerait pour cela, mais oui. Sois bon avec les autres, même s'il t'en coûte autant que ta vie. »

Le petit héritier Malefoy parut réfléchir de longues minutes.

-Je crois que c'est important ce que tu dis, maman. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre vraiment. Pour moi ma vie est plus importante que toute autre... Je sais que je suis précieux parce que des gens aussi bien que toi, père, ou grand-père Lucius m'aiment. C'est que je dois avoir de l'importance. Et je suis un Malefoy, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Alors je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'il faudrait que j'écoute les autres au risque de mourir...

Pansy sourit à l'intelligence de son fils. Sûrement grâce aux deux destinées Malefoy et Parkinson mêlées... Elle croyait dur comme fer à l'importance de la descendance et à la pureté du Sang. Il lui semblait évident que les Nés-Moldus lui étaient inférieurs, tout comme l'étaient les pauvres ou les malades. Mais Pansy adoucissait cette cruauté en pensant qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant leur faire de mal ou les torturer sous prétexte de leur origine roturière. Pour cela, elle avait bien changé depuis le collège... Sûrement la cruauté de Drago qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Elle soupira.

-Je pense que tu comprendras plus tard...

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son fils dépité d'entendre toujours cette mention d'un « plus tard » qui était selon lui beaucoup trop lointain et abstrait. Qu'il avait hâte d'être un adulte! Soudain, ils entendirent un pop...

-Monky a été envoyée pour venir chercher Monsieur Scorpius, Madame, Lady Malefoy veut le voir.

Pansy soupira.

-Sachez que je suis également Lady Malefoy. Scorpius, est-ce que cela te dérange d'aller voir ta grand-mère?

-Si cela vous dérange mère, je reste ici.

Pansy sourit une dernière fois.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas, mentit-elle. Vas-y.

Un nouveau pop se fit entendre, et son enfant, ses entrailles, ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, disparut pour recevoir elle ne savait quel enseignement sur une famille illustre et des ancêtres mieux connus que de grands libérateurs, et... Elle soupira et ravala ses larmes. Elle détestait lorsque Narcissa faisait cela... Elle se déplaça pour se mettre sous le cerisier... Il avait réellement un sacré pouvoir. Il lui plaisait vraiment. Ce qu'elle y avait fait alors qu'elle avait tout juste dix-huit ans la fit rougir. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit le vent lui caresser le visage, écouta le bruit des feuilles qui voletaient et craquaient entre elles... Elle tourna légèrement la tête et son visage fut en plein contact avec la brise. Ce vent lui brûlait les lèvres tant il était froid et lui écorchait les mains de sa douceur. Qu'elle aimait cet endroit magique.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rouvrir ses paupières, elle sentit deux mains lui saisir les épaules. Elle baissa la tête n'osant plus ni se réveiller, ni espérer. Qui était-ce? Elle haletait, serrait les lèvres, avait trop chaud et endurait froidure. Elle se retourna. Pâlit et rougit à sa vue. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Elle l'avait tant espéré, et il était là, devant elle, la même lueur de désir brûlant dans son regard que ce fameux jour.

Leurs gestes étaient doux, tendres. Ils osaient à peine se toucher. Lucius osa le premier. Il leva sa grande main aux longs doigts de pianiste aristocrate pour caresser, les doigts tremblants de désir contenu depuis dix ans, la joue de Pansy. Il effleura le zeste des pomettes de la jeune femme, passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux et les empoigna doucement. Il approcha la tête de la jeune Lady Malefoy de la sienne et déposa son front contre le sien. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, et pourtant ils tremblaient tous les deux, haletaient, soufflaient et n'arrivaient pas à reprendre leur respiration.

Pansy craque la première. Sa fougueuse jeunesse l'empêchant d'être patiente, et son caractère impulsif la pousse à capturer les lèvres de l'homme tant désiré. Sa fougue n'est pourtant pas brutale, et lorsqu'elle rencontre les lèvres de Lucius, elle se contente de les lui embrasser doucement, l'une après l'autre.

« Viens lui souffla t-il... »

Il lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent. Alors qu'elle pensait atterir dans sa chambre, et elle rougit à cette pensée triviale, ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque que Lucius ferma d'un coup de baguette. Cette fois, les choses s'accélérèrent notablement, l'un et l'autre ayant un besoin compulsif des lèvres de l'autre. La sagesse des âges opérant contre toute attente, ils ne pensaient qu'à s'embrasser. Bien sûr avaient-ils besoin d'autre chose. Mais cette 'autre chose' était devenu interdit et la limite infranchissable. Tous deux étaient mariés. Tous deux avaient un enfant. Tous deux avaient des responsabilités. Mais le temps d'un baiser, l'un et l'autre estimait qu'il avait le droit d'embrasser l'autre, de le caresser, de le dévorer de papillonnements. Du moins en était-il ainsi pour Lucius.

Il embrassait passionnément la peau de Pansy, aspirant la peau de son cou de façon maladive, la dévorant, la mordant. Peu importaient les marques, Drago et elle faisaient chambre à part et un sortilège les feraient disparaître promptement. Pansy, la tête renversée, était incapable de penser. Des mots sans suite se bousculaient dans sa tête, et chacun aurait pu se résumer à 'encore'. Elle voulait plus, toujours plus. Lucius en un baiser la comblait plus que ne l'avait fait aucun homme. Plus que n'auraient pu faire Drago ou Théo. Elle fit retomber sa tête et embrassa Lucius. Elle lui dévora littéralement les lèvres, introduisant sa langue plutôt brutalement dans la bouche de Lucius, en femme libérée qu'elle était. Elle lui mordit les lèvres, mangea les contours de sa bouche, but sa salive. Elle le voulait. Tout entier. Elle lâcha sa bouche et Lucius reprit son souffle difficilement, appréciant d'être embrassé et dominé pour la première fois de sa vie par une femme. Elle descendit dans son cou, embrassant toujours plus la douce peau délicate d'albâtre, mais prenant garde à n'y laisser aucune trace... Elle ouvrit les boutons de la chemise de Lucius et embrassa sa peau pendant que ce dernier s'abandonnait aux mains désormais expertes de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait plus respirer normalement, ayant l'impression que les mains de Pansy étaient multiples. Et lorsqu'il reprenait son souffle parce qu'elle le caressait à un endroit moins sensible que les autres, il lâchait un soupir de surprise et de plaisir car elle l'embrassait et léchait un autre pire encore que tous les autres. Pansy lui retira complétement sa chemise blanche et admira le torse merveilleusement fait de Lucius Malefoy. Elle était folle de cette partie de son corps.

Elle se rendit compte en se frottant à son aimé de quelques minutes qu'il était dans un état qu'il aurait bien du mal à satisfaire pour ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux de sa femme... Elle se délecta de la solution qui lui vint en tête. Peu importait qu'ils soient dans un lieu incongru. Peu importait que leurs enfants soient peu éloignés ainsi que maris et femmes. Tout cela était oublié dans un tourbillon de sensations. Elle descendit et finit par se mettre à genoux. Lucius protesta, la remonta, bien faiblement mais le fit tout de même. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

-Pansy, non... Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque et Narcissa et Scorpius... Non... Ah... Pansy...

La jeune femme avait commencé une douce mais ô combien poignante torture sur Lucius. Alors qu'il était en train de protester, elle le caressait, le malaxait, le pressait à cet endroit à présent encore plus sensible que de coutume de son anatomie. Elle se pencha à son oreille, continuant son opération, et lui souffla d'une voix suave et coquine

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses cacher cela à Narcissa... Et puis... J'ai très faim de toi...

Lucius abdiqua. Elle utilisait ses charmes ô combiens persuasifs auxquels il ne pouvait résister. Elle descendit alors, se contentant de lécher son torse à peine couvert d'un duvet blond au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrivait à son objectif. Elle embrassa son bas-ventre, le mordit, faisant le grand Lucius gémir. Elle défit le bouton du pantalon de flanelle de Lucius et le descendit aux chevilles. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son boxer qu'elle descendit de ses dents, effleurant son sexe dressé, et s'aidant de ses mains. Lucius mourait de plaisir entre ses doigts, et elle n'avait jamais entendu son plus harmonieux que ses soupirs et ses légers cris de plaisir. Elle pensa enfin à jeter un sort d'insonorisation au-cas-où et commença à tourner autour du phallus dressé. Bien lui avait pris d'insonoriser la pièce car l'homme, ayant vu sa manoeuvre, ne brida plus ses gémissements qui devinrent plus prononcés et se transformèrent en véritable cri lorsque Pansy commença à lécher son membre gonflé de sang. Lorsqu'elle entama des mouvements de va-et-viens, Lucius lui prit les cheveux afin de lui montrer l'intensité des sentiments qu'il ressentait au fur et à mesure de son opération. Ses cris se firent de plus en plus rapide, et lorsqu'il éjacula, le son de son cri ravit Pansy qui n'eut plus qu'à boire tout le fluide vital de Lucius.

Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, Pansy jeta un sort de nettoyage par mesure de précaution et commença à remonter le pantalon de Lucius et lui remit sa chemise. Ils se regardaient à peine, Lucius gêné de son abandon, Pansy ne sachant à présent comment réagir. Lorsqu'elle remit le dernier bouton, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et, doucement, Lucius mit une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, de l'autre lui caressa les cheveux, et l'embrassa, plus doucement qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé. Ils s'embrassaient comme deux enfants, deux adolescents amoureux, se contentant de s'effleurer des lèvres. Mais ce simple contact suffit à les embraser de nouveau. Pansy, sentant l'état de Lucius se faire de plus en plus tendu, décida de mettre fin à tout cela. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de recommencer, se sentant moralisatrice tout à coup, et gênée pour sa belle mère et Drago. Elle rompit le contact et dit

-Le dîner va bientôt être servi. Je sors, puis vous sortez?

-C'est d'accord.

Sa voix était quelque peu tendue et gênée, mais malgré tout pleine de détermination. Il était temps de cesser tout cela avec Pansy...

******&&&&&******

Le dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère tendue d'attirance et de désir réfréné. Fort heureusement, ni Narcissa, ni Drago ne ressentit ce poids. Ils conversaient aussi gaiement que le peut une famille Malefoy, et seul Scorpius apportait un tant soit peu de légèreté à ce repas en énumérant tout ce qu'il demandait déjà pour Noël qui était tout de même assez éloigné. Pansy l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, ne répondant que par monosyllabes et par des ''mais oui, bien sûr mon chéri''. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer plus, les longs doigts de Lucius enroulés autour de ses couverts lui faisant perdre son self-control... Ses propres doigts tremblaient de désir et elle avait beaucoup de mal à manger sans se faire suspecter. C'était malheureusement sans compter sur la perspicacité de Narcissa...

-Ma chérie, vos mains tremblent démesurément, que se passe t-il?

-C'est... La fatigue je pense. Je ne dors pas très bien, j'ai peur de couver quelque chose.

Cette excuse lui était venue absolument naturellement. Le mensonge faisant à présent partie intégrante de sa vie...

-Ciel, j'allais oublier! Que je suis distraite. Je pars avec Scorpius dès la semaine prochaine. Il demande tellement de choses particulières pour Noël que j'aimerais aller voir quelques uns de mes amis pour en avoir certaines en avance... Il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer, il y a un certain nombre de cadeaux à ne pas dépasser... Je vais donc lui en offrir quelques uns dès maintenant. Cela ne vous pose aucun problème, Pansy.

-Absolument pas Cissa. Tout cela me semble normal et ravira mon fils.

Elle avait accentué le 'Cissa' ainsi que le 'mon fils'. Narcissa avait une certaine tendance maternelle un peu trop accentuée envers Scorpius qui lui déplaisait de plus en plus...

-Quant à moi, je pars pour un séminaire avec la banque. Je ne serai pas de retour avant au moins quatre jours... Vous serez donc seuls avec Père pendant tout ce temps. Cela vous dérange t-il l'un ou l'autre?

Les deux concernés s'étaient raidis à la mention de l'absence de leurs conjoints respectifs... Pansy se sentait incapable de répondre... Beaucoup trop prématuré, elle ne savait même pas si elle serait capable de ne pas sauter sur Lucius une fois la porte refermée... Elle retint sa respiration, son visage devait montrer un visage contrarié car Drago, empli de solicitude s'approcha d'elle et lui dit:

-Tu sais, tu peux aussi rentrer à Londres, à l'appartement, et tu nous rejoindra plus tard...

Pour expliquer sa gêne devant son père, Pansy avait prétexté maintes fois qu'il ne s'agissait que d'inimitiés et de désaccords de moeurs... Personne ne devait connaître son attirance pour le Doyen Malefoy. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait failli tout avouer à Drago. A défaut d'un mari accompli, il y avait une certaine affection qui les liait, une amitié de longue date. Il aurait peut-être compris. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Il fallait pour le moment faire face à la crise.

-Non. J'ai déplacé l'équivalent de mon bureau ici pour pouvoir avancer. Je ne me vois pas tout déplacer de nouveau vers l'appartement de Londres. J'avancerai pendant ces quatre jours tout ce que j'ai en retard, et à votre retour, nous pourrons profiter les uns des autres...

-Ca me convient parfaitement.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

-Mère, quand partons-nous?

-Dès demain matin. Nous partirons tôt Pansy, je pense donc qu'il faudrait pour une fois que Scorpius dorme dans la chambre adjacente à la mienne. Qu'en dites-vous?

-Non. Scorpius dormira comme de coutume près de moi. Cela me permettra demain matin de me réveiller à temps pour l'embrasser avant qu'il ne parte.

Narcissa serra les dents.

-Très bien Pansy. Je vais me coucher, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Je fais de même mère. Pansy, je te laisse t'occuper de tout pour Scorpius? Je suis mort de fatigue, et nous devons nous lever à six heures demain pour partir chacun de notre côté. Peux-tu préparer le petit pour sept heures? Sinon je demande aux elfes...

-C'est parfait Drago. Je m'occupe de tout, va te coucher.

Son mari se pencha alors et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Une véritable affection les liait, et même s'il n'y avait aucune passion entre eux, au moins ils ne s'entre-déchiraient pas. Ce calme et cette sécurité, Pansy les appréciait particulièrement. Une fois que Narcissa et Drago furent partis, Pansy laissa Lucius seul, ne le gratifiant que d'un léger signe de tête, afin de coucher son fils.

******&&&&&******

Après l'avoir préparé pour dormir, Pansy ressentit le besoin de s'évader. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation tendue. Il allait falloir qu'elle mette quelques petites choses au point avec Lucius. Elle pensait qu'il était parti rejoindre sa femme et alla dans l'endroit qu'elle affectionnait le plus de la maison hormis le parc, la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas une mordue de bouquins comme la Sang-de-Bourbe en chef de Poudlard, mais une véritable mordue de littérature. Elle adorait la littérature sorcière et un bon fauteuil, un bon chocolat chaud, et un feu de cheminée avec son bouquin suffisaient à la combler. Elle claqua des doigts, et un elfe apparut.

-Que désire Lady Malefoy?

-J'aimerais que vous m'apportiez une tasse de chocolat chaud à la bibliothèque.

-Impossible, madame. Nous avons l'interdiction formelle d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

-Comment ça, nous?

-Nous les elfes! Lord Malefoy nous l'a interdit, c'est sa pièce et s'il autorise les membres de sa famille à y pénétrer, il l'interdit aux elfes de la maison...

-Très bien, apporte-la ici alors.

L'elfe disparut. Voilà qui était intéressant. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi sur le moment, mais avait eu une peur bleue qu'un des elfes aie pénétré dans la bibliothèque alors qu'avec Lucius ils...

L'elfe réapparut.

-Voilà madame, votre chocolat chaud. Madame désire t-elle autre chose?

-Absolument pas. Vous pouvez disposer.

Pansy se dirigea vers son fauteuil favori, où elle prit place, de façon absolument pas distinguée. Elle s'écroula en effet, le dos sur l'accoudoir, et les jambes passant de l'autre côté. D'un sort, elle raviva les flammes du feu éteint, et se plongea dans sa lecture. Il s'agissait d'une de ses pièces favorites du fameux Philis Warlom, son auteur sorcier favori. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit des mains fraîches se poser sur ses épaules, lui provoquant de nombreux frissons, qu'elle prit conscience d'une présence...

-Ce n'est vraiment pas charitable, Pansy. Tu ne me regardes pas du repas, m'adresse à peine un signe de tête en partant, et là, tu débarques, dans un fabuleux déshabillé, et prends une posture plus que suggestive... Que veux-tu que je fasse excepté te sauter dessus?

-Que tu m'embrasses, peut-être?

Elle avait bien entendu fait tout cela de manière délibérée... Elle savait que la bibliothèque n'était pas le lieu favori de Drago, tout comme elle savait que Narcissa était trop fatiguée pour se relever après s'être couchée. La pauvre, elle avait moins d'endurance que son mari... Et elle avait revêtu son plus beau vêtement de nuit pour faire enrager Lucius au-cas-où elle le trouvait là où elle comptait bien qu'il soit...

Lucius jeta alors un sort au fauteuil afin qu'il s'agrandisse quelque peu, et lui donna le baiser le plus chaste qui soit. Il était juste à ses côtés et la touchait à peine. Pansy, frustrée de n'avoir plus, lâcha un soupir de frustration. Un léger rire se fit sentir à travers ses lèvres. Un rai de lumière. Une porte close et une insonorisation. Juste au cas-où. Lucius se plaça alors entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, relevant le bas de sa nuisette déjà fort courte. Il plaça ses deux mains autour du visage de Pansy et la regarda ainsi, de haut, admirant sa beauté et son air espiègle qu'il aimait tant. Il bougea alors sa main gauche, caressant la douceur d'une courbe de rein pendant que ses yeux trahissaient un état extatique devant ce qu'il savait qu'il obtiendrait. Il embrassa alors la naissance des seins de Pansy, mais pas sa peau, se contentant de la dentelle de la nuisette, déjà fort décolletée. La jeune Lady Malefoy comprit là où il voulait en venir... Mais il ne lui laissait absolument aucun répit, sa main droite ayant commencé à prendre de l'activité, remontant doucement mais inéxorablement sa robe, malaxant sa cuisse droite. A ce moment là, il était fasciné par le corps de Pansy. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de lui faire l'amour. Seulement celle de connaître son corps, de la toucher, de l'explorer. Il la saisit derrière les cuisses, et la mena jusqu'à la table de la bibliothèque. Une fois là, il lui souffla à l'oreille 'pas encore. Je veux te connaître d'abord'.

Il remonta alors la nuisette, la faisant passer les cuisses, les fesses, puis enfin le ventre et les bras. Pansy était à présent totalement nue. Les yeux écarquillés, Lucius se retrouvait tel un enfant devant un jouet dont il n'aurait pas cru la facture si belle. Il était désorienté. Il l'allongea et monta sur la table. Il commença par les jambes qu'il butina les unes après les autres, poursuivit sur le ventre, évitant délibérément les parties génitales, faisant Pansy gémir de frustration. Elle voulait plus, et en même temps, les caresses de Lucius l'embrasaient plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire possible. Alors qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, elle entendit un léger bruit, montrant que quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte close. Elle repoussa brutalement Lucius, enfila sa nuisette et sa robe de chambre et s'assit près du feu, lisant bien chastement cette pièce qui parlait d'amour courtois, de belles dames et de beaux chevaliers à l'amour si pur...

Lucius alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit son fils derrière.

-Je me disais bien que je trouverais Pansy ici... Que fais-tu dans cette tenue?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et pensais ne trouver personne à la bibliothèque en soirée. Je me suis trompée.

Elle avait dit cela de manière parfaitement calme et détendue, comme si elle énonçait la vérité la plus évidente du monde. Cela lui permettait chaque fois d'éviter la dispute conjugale. Cette fois fonctionna comme les autres, et Drago haussa les épaules.

-Je souhaitais juste t'embrasser et te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Nous n'allons pas nous revoir avant un moment maintenant...

-Un moment? Ce ne sont que quatre jours! Que veux-tu dire Drago?

-Rien. Seulement que notre mariage ne t'a peut-être pas épanouie, mais que j'ai fait de mon mieux...

-Attends.

Elle jeta un regard gêné vers Lucius.

-Viens, sortons.

-Tu vas attrapper froid!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis robuste, et la nuit n'est pas trop fraîche.

Drago prit alors sa femme par les épaules, geste qu'il ne se serait jamais permis auparavant, et lui passa sa veste autour du cou. Son comportement était de plus en plus étrange. Ils sortirent ainsi, proches l'un de l'autre, dans le jardin, et s'assirent à l'endroit même où Pansy et son fils s'étaient reposés l'après-midi même.

-Il faut que tu saches que je sais ce que tu fais avec mon père. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais évidemment pour Théo également. Mais de même que pour avec mon père, cela ne me... Déranger n'est pas le mot, mais je comprends. Sache que de mon côté, je t'ai trompé aussi, avec Astoria Greengrass, qui était au collège avec nous... Elle avait une année...

-Je sais.

Elle l'avait coupé délibérément, ce sujet sur leurs maîtresses et amants respectifs la gênant quelque peu... Il savait donc pour Lucius.

-Comment as-tu su pour ton père et moi?

Il eut un geste évasif de la main...

-Disons que je l'ai senti chaque fois que je vous ai vus ensemble. Je connais bien mon père, et tu es ma femme. Cela explique tout. Et ce soir était la confirmation de tout. Toi et lui dans la même bibliothèque où les domestiques ont l'interdiction d'entrer, toi en nuisette, lui la chemise déboutonnée, et cet air, sur ton visage...

En disant cela, il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de sa femme.

-Je t'aime, tu sais Pansy. Je crois qu'au collège déjà, je t'aimais. Mais je ne savais pas m'y prendre. J'étais trop maladroit, gêné du culte que tu me vouais comme n'importe laquelle de ces petites pétasses.

Il serra les dents.

-J'ai voulu te montrer que je n'étais pas ce dieu au lit que certaines filles ont décrit, que je n'étais pas compréhensif, que j'étais bête et inintéressant. Ca a marché, et ce regard déçu que tu posais sur moi était à la fois ma plus belle récompense et la plus dure des punitions. Je savais que dès lors, je ne pourrais plus te toucher sans que tu ne ressentes du dégoût, voire du mépris. Alors j'ai fait attention aux amants que tu prenais. J'ai repoussé Martin Willow, Valentin Alerio, Marc Fantin, et tous ces autres hommes qui tentaient de te happer pour avoir du pouvoir sur toi ou moi, peu importe. Et j'ai vu qu'il y a dix ans, tu as failli coucher avec mon père. Soit dit en passant, je pense que ma mère a des doutes également. Mais comme moi, elle sait que mon père et de la même race que la tienne. De celle qu'on ne peut capturer et garder pour soi indéfiniment. Vous êtes beaucoup trop indépendants, intelligents, intéressés, passionnés pour nous. Vous vous correspondez, et l'un comme l'autre nous le savons et ne nous faisons aucune illusion.

Pansy était figée, écoutant ce laïus, comprenant certaines situations gênantes dans lesquelles elle s'était trouvée. Drago cependant continuait.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... A la banque, je ne fais pas que traiter nos actions. 80% de mon travail consiste à... en blanchir. Lord Voldemort est mort, mais je continue à blanchir l'argent de ses anciens mangemorts. Ils continuent de mener certaines actions, tentent de faire du mal à des moldus et commencent à avoir plus d'importance... Jusque là, j'étais protégé par mon statut de non-mangemort et de services rendus au Ministère que j'ai gagné à la fin de la guerre...

-Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela!

-Pansy, je t'en prie, écoute moi! Ne me juge pas là dessus! J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour ne pas participer à leurs actions. Mais le fait est que lorsque Scorpius est né, certaines personnes se sont mises à douter de l'intégrité de mon entreprise. Et ces rumeurs se sont propagées. J'ai tout fait pour vous en protéger, Scorpius et toi. Malheureusement, plus personne ne me faisait confiance. Je suis tombé en disgrâce. Et mon père n'a pas arrangé les choses, tentant de sauver la sienne, d'entreprise. Ce qui est normal. C'était l'avenir de la famille Malefoy qui était en jeu, alors que mon entreprise ne sauvait que nous trois. Tu comprends?

Elle hôcha la tête, incapable de parler.

-Alors j'ai dû tricher. J'ai dû aider des gens qui n'auraient pas dû l'être, mais qui étaient prêts à payer grassement. J'ai renfloué les caisses, tout en m'occupant des actions à la banque. Et quand tout allait mieux, j'ai voulu couper les ponts. Il y a deux ans. Le problème étant qu'on n'aide pas des mangemorts en s'enfuyant après. J'ai été poursuivi. Alors je les ai aidé de nouveau sous menace de vous tuer toi et Scorpius. Là je dois partir parce que je ne peux laisser l'entreprise et la banque seules. Je dois contrôler ce qu'il s'y passe, surtout en ces temps troublés. Et... Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai. Le fait que j'ai voulu les lâcher les a rendus agressifs. Ils me pistent. Ils me suivent. Ils tentent de me faire du mal pour s'assurer de ma bonne foi. Je veux que vous restiez ici. Au moins vous êtes en sécurité. Et je peux une dernière fois tenter de tout lâcher.

-C'est à dire?

-C'est à dire que je vais tenter de tout lâcher, de partir avec le plus d'argent possible, de lâcher entreprise et banque et d'aller me terrer avec vous, si vous en avez envie, quelque part aux Etats-Unis ou ailleurs. Quelque part où ils ne pourront nous toucher. J'ai pensé faire appel à Harry Potter...

-Pardon?

-Lui seul comprendra. Et j'ai pas mal sympathisé avec lui et sa femme à la fin de la guerre. Il sait ce que j'ai fait. Ils sait pourquoi, j'ai déjà fait appel à lui lorsqu'ils ont commencé à devenir agressifs. Ils ne me lâchaient plus à l'époque, et il m'a vu dans un bar en train de tenter de boire pour oublier. Il m'a aidé et, de honte, je suis parti. Il m'a envoyé une lettre disant qu'au moindre besoin, il serait là.

-Tu as beaucoup sympathisé avec lui alors. Harry Potter proposer à Drago Malefoy l'hospitalité...

-Disons que je lui ai sauvé la vie à la fin de la guerre...

-Je comprends mieux. Mais tu pars aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas directement tout tomber et ne restes-tu pas ici?

-Je ne peux pas. Nous n'avons rien pour vivre. C'est totalement inconscient. Et je dois régler d'autre choses...

-Et te faire tuer n'est-ce pas totalement inconscient?? Tu es fou Drago Malefoy, et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces 'autres choses' dont tu parles?

-Tu ne crois pas que je t'en ai déjà révélé beaucoup?

Pansy prit un air furieux.

-Bon calme toi. Je ne peux vraiment pas te dire, mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches,

il lui prit son visage en coupe,

c'est que toi et Scorpius, je vous aime, profondément, et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Alors fais ce que tu veux pendant ces quatre jours avec mon père, mais ne sors pas.

-Et Scorpius?

-Ma mère l'enmène en France. Il sera de toute façons en sécurité là-bas. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour lui. Par contre, promets-moi que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne viendras pas me chercher. Pour quelle que raisons que ce soit. S'il m'arrive un... problème, Potter viendra t'en parler. Remet-en à moi. Fais-moi confiance.

Pansy le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs. Ils étaient pleins de larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Pas même à la naissance de Scorpius, de douleur. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et referma les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Contre son épaule, sa femme se laissa aller, et se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Elle le saisit par la chemise, s'accrochant à lui désespérement, répétant tel un leitmotiv 'ne pars pas, ne pars pas'. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle allait le perdre, après toutes ces années gâchées. Elle l'aimait tout de même. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela maintenant? Elle se sentit soulevée. Telle une mariée, Drago la portait pour la ramener au Malefoy's manor, de peur qu'elle n'attrappe froid. Il la déposa à la porte de la bibliothèque, mais Pansy, inconsolable, ne se laissait pas de pleurer et de s'accrocher à lui. Elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher. Si elle ne le lâchait pas, il ne partirait pas, pas vrai?

Drago détacha ses bras de son cou, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il embrassa alors sa femme, comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassée. Comme si elle était une déesse qu'il n'osait pas toucher mais dont les charmes étaient si grands qu'il ne pouvait résister. Sa façon d'embrasser était si douce que Pansy se sentit fondre. Elle accrocha ses bras autour de son cou et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, se sentit soulevée par les fesses, et plaquée contre le mur. Drago lui écarta ses cheveux et l'embrassa, cette fois de manière à ce qu'elle s'embrasât. Douze années qu'il en avait envie... Il lui embrassa les lèvres et descendit dans son cou.

-Veux-tu venir avec moi?

Un baiser de Pansy lui servit de réponse. Il monta avec elle dans sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il souleva progressivement la nuisette de sa femme, la remontant encore et encore... Il finit par la déshabiller totalement, lui glissant à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche 'cela fait douze ans que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour passionnément'. Scorpius n'était en effet pas arrivé par la grâce de Merlin, mais cela avait été rapide et douloureux pour Pansy, rien de comparable à la douceur malheureuse dont faisait preuve Drago en ce moment même. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pendant qu'elle lui défit son pantalon de soie. Il s'en débarassa prestement, et continua de la caresser de ses longs doigts fins hérités de son père... Il aimait sa femme et pouvait enfin le lui montrer. Ils firent l'amour passionnément, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils furent épuisés. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enlacés pour la première fois de leur vie.

******&&&&&******

Au matin, une alouette chanta l'aube. Dehors tout n'était qu'ordre et beauté, luxe, calme et volupté. Si différent de la déferlante de malheur qui allait s'abattre sur Malefoy's Manor. Un fils, un mari, un père partait, sûrement mourir.

Il était temps pour Drago de se réveiller. Son horloge biologique et son règlement intérieur lui firent ouvrir les paupières. Il se redressa sur son coude et regarda, perdu, autour de lui. Puis tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Il baissa les yeux, et il faillit tout envoyer paître pour rester au lit avec sa femme qu'il venait de découvrir. Il caressa ses cheveux, et, dans son sommeil, elle grogna de plaisir se collant un peu plus à lui. Il lui embrassa avec la légèreté des papillons ses lèvres, et se leva. Il prit une douche rapide qu'il insonorisa, s'habilla en vitesse, puis, au risque de tomber dans le pathétique, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il voulut laisser un dernier message à sa femme. Il écrivit sur un bout de papier :

'Je t'aime tant' .

Et il partit.


	3. Chapter 3 Feuilles mortes et regrets

_**Résumé :**** Elle, fraîchement Lady Malefoy. Lui, doyen de la famille. Caresses inavouées, soupirs inachevés, par une chaude après-midi d'été, ils se perdent et se retrouvent. Se découvrent. Au fur et à mesure...**_

_**Disclaimer:**** Comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire tout droit sortie d'une imagination un peu trop débordante !**_

_**NDA :**** Je vous dois des excuses je crois, à ceux qui lisent cette histoire... Ce chapitre dormait tranquillement au fond de mon ordinateur, je l'avais oublié... Je suis vraiment désolée... Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai vraiment travaillé, il fait la bagatelle de 20 pages word... Juste... Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, et à ceux qui la reviewent. Merci beaucoup à tous. **_

_**Et puis bonne lecture en compagnie de Lucius et de Pansy. Et hop, encore dix ans !**_

**Chapitre III**

**Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle. Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi.**

**25 février 2017**

Pansy Malefoy était à présent une femme absolument divine. Veuve recherchée par de nombreux hommes, on ne lui connaissait pourtant aucun amant. Son mari était mort, cela faisait facilement dix ans. On disait qu'on avait reçu une dépouille, sur laquelle on travaillait encore, tant on était peu sûr qu'il s'agisse vraiment de Drago Malefoy. On disait qu'il était tombé sur un groupe d'anciens Mangemorts encore actifs. Merlin merci, aujourd'hui les Mangemorts étaient tous ou morts, ou emprisonnés grâce au Trio d'Or, comme on les appelait maintenant, et à Pansy Malefoy. Cette traque avait été entreprise peu après la mort du jeune Lord. Son visage et son corps avaient été tant et tant mutilés que personne, pas même sa mère ne pouvait le reconnaître. Les Mangemorts s'étaient acharnés et Pansy n'avait pas même une dépouille à pleurer, puisque le Ministère souhaitait la conserver pour l'autopsier, encore et encore...

Lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son mari, Pansy s'était effondrée. Elle avait passé ces quatre fameux jours pour lesquels elle avait eu tant de projets, à espérer, à attendre avec son beau-père. Ils avaient discuté, il avait tenté de lui redonner le sourire, et lorsque, une semaine après que Drago était parti, les sirènes anti-intrusion retentirent, un espoir fou la saisit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que Drago n'était pas un intrus. Que cela ne pouvait être qu'Harry Potter. Et lorsque ce dernier arriva, du sang sur ses vêtements, le visage atterré, les yeux emplis de douleur, elle s'effondra. Littéralement. Elle tomba, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle fut bientôt écroulée par terre, évanouie. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle hurla. Et Harry pleura. Et Lucius la regarda. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Harry était affligé devant la douleur de ses anciens ennemis. Que pouvait-il dire face à la douleur d'un père, même ex-Mangemort, qui venait de perdre son fils unique, l'objet de sa fierté et de son amour? Que pouvait-il dire face à une femme solide, une femme de fer, un roseau habitué à ployer et qui cette fois se rompait? Que pouvait-il dire face à tant de larmes?

Rien. Alors Harry partit. Après avoir transmis maladroitement toutes les condoléances qu'il pouvait, il partit et Pansy s'évanouit de nouveau. Elle avait cette fois perdu connaissance pendant une journée entière. Le médicomage qui était venu la consulter était formel. Elle n'était pas en danger mais devait absolument être veillée pour qu'elle mange et dorme correctement. La vie reprendrait alors. Il avait dit cela à Madame Parkinson pour qui la douleur était cent fois moindre. Et encore. Elle saisissait toute l'horreur de ces propos qui ne devaient surtout pas pour le moment arriver aux oreilles de sa fille. 'La vie continue'. Quoi de pire à entendre, quand vous aviez subi une aussi grande perte? Madame Parkinson était une des rares à s'être rendue compte de l'amour qui liait subrepticement Pansy à Drago Malefoy. Et elle avait attendu qu'ils s'en rendent compte eux-même. Et voilà que, si jeune, le Lord était assassiné après avoir connu tant de douleurs dans sa vie

*~~~¨¨¨¨~~~*

Pansy Parkinson travaillait à présent dans une bibliothèque sur le Chemin de Traverse, une boutique poussiéreuse et miteuse, mais qui lui plaisait. Cette boutique ne vendait que de vieux livres, de vieux exemplaires peu édités. Elle y avait trouvé bon nombre de ses classiques et livres de chevet. Elle avait été engagée sur une entrevue, un rapide échange, le gérant la connaissant déjà pour le nombre de fois où elle était venue. Elle se présenta alors, échevelée, sortant à peine d'une dépression, les yeux cernés de dormir trop peu, et rouges de pleurer trop. Ce qui l'avait faite se relever tenait en une petite bouille interrogatrice. Lorsque Scorpius commença à poser des question, elle sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle sèche ses larmes et lui explique. Comme tous les parents, elle avait alors voulu protéger son fils d'un trop grand chagrin, beaucoup trop grand pour son âge, beaucoup trop vieux pour sa petite tête. Elle lui avait alors dit qu'il ne pourrait plus voir son papa parce qu'on en avait besoin là-haut, restant vague sur l'existence de ce 'là-haut' et se contentant de lui dire qu'il était parti rejoindre le magicien Merlin, son grand-père Parkinson et le Grand Albus Dumbledore dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler; Pansy gardait une certaine affection et une importante admiration pour son ancien directeur. Il lui avait alors fallu toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas fondre en larmes lorsque les grands yeux gris de son fils s'embuèrent et que de sa toute petite voix cassée il dit 'mais alors je le reverrai plus mon papa?'...

Pansy s'était relevée. Pour lui. Pour Scorpius. Elle avait réussi et travaillait à présent, Drago n'ayant rien pu lui laisser ; tout était parti dans une amande pour ses tractations malhonnêtes, ou dans les poches de ces anciens Mangemorts. Lucius aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais il avait lui même ses propres problèmes : suite à la mort de son fils, Narcissa étant devenue presque folle de douleur. Elle se mettait à se lever en pleine nuit pour 'aller voir son fils qui avait peur du noir'. C'était suffisamment difficile à vivre pour lui, il ne pouvait pas non plus subvenir aux besoins de sa belle fille... Il avait à présent cinquante-six ans et avait bien besoin de prendre sa retraite, travaillant sans relâche depuis ses quinze ans au service de l'entreprise Malefoy. Pansy ne pouvait se permettre de lui demander de subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de son fils. Elle s'était alors mise au travail. Elle allait chaque jours à la librairie, impeccable dans son tailleur et ses talons hauts. Mais ses yeux autrefois si brillants étaient devenu ternes. Ses formes autrefois généreuses étaient devenues maigrichonnes. C'était du moins ce qu'elle se disait devant la glace le matin. En réalité, sa beauté avait changé. Elle était devenue une femme d'une beauté particulière, au visage tendu, d'une beauté sauvage et dure. Elle attirait toujours les hommes, mais ne prenait plus garde à leurs regards. Ne les voyait plus. Ils ne l'intéressaient plus.

Un seul homme continuait à l'intéresser et il ne s'agissait que de Scorpius. Scorpius, âgé aujourd'hui de quinze ans... La peau mate et les cheveux très sombres de sa mère, il avait pourtant hérité des prunelles grises de son père. Ses yeux bleu-gris, très clairs, détonnaient dans cette mise si sombre, et le fait qu'il souriait si peu lui donnait un air mystérieux et solitaire qui plaisait à de nombreuses filles à Poudlard. Malheureusement pour elles, Scorpius n'était intéressé que par une femme, et c'était sa mère. Plus importante que lui-même, il ne voulait que son bonheur et qu'elle aie envie de rire et de lui raconter des histoires comme avant. Il était bien jeune lorsque son père était mort, mais il se souvenait de tout, et non seulement son père lui manquait, mais sa mère aussi terriblement. Il ne savait ce qu'il aurait donné pour qu'elle retrouve un tant soit peu le sourire. Cette humeur sombre le poursuivait, chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit et seules ses lectures le tiraient de cette bile noire et de cette mélancolie qu'il conservait : ses livres de potions. Passionné par cette matière et intelligent partout ailleurs, il briguait une place dans une de ces grandes écoles que personne ne connaissait vraiment et où Madame Granger-Weasley enseignait à présent... Scorpius trouvait cette femme impressionnante. Elle avait un passé incroyable, avait connu à la fois sa mère, son père, son grand-père, et le Grand Harry Potter. Elle avait participé à la Grande Guerre, et aujourd'hui enseignait à la fois l'arithmancie à partir de la cinquième année à Poudlard, et à partir de la seconde année dans la fameuse école d'Alchimie de Norfolk 'Al-Comba'. Il l'admirait beaucoup, et elle l'aimait bien. Mais bien sûr, s'il l'admirait, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa fille, Rose Weasley qui avait le même âge que lui et qui était sa seule amie.

Il aimait beaucoup cette fille, même si elle était assez étrange. Par exemple, à la rentrée, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Avant, elle ne s'habillait pas de façon aussi... jolie. Et elle n'avait pas arrangé ses cheveux de manière aussi... jolie. Et elle... Bon, Scorpius se morigéna mentalement. Il était vrai que ses relations avec Rose Weasley avaient légèrement changé. Par exemple, et il ne savait pourquoi, elle lui avait dit un jour qu'il avait des yeux 'd'un gris irréel'. Et puis d'abord pourquoi s'était-elle approchée si près à cet instant? Et pourquoi lui avait-elle dit cela? Et pourquoi diantre cela lui tournait sans arrêt dans le cerveau? Scorpius se replongea dans 'Histoire de Poudlard' pour oublier toute cette histoire. Au moins ce livre était-il rassurant. Absolument prosaïque, il énonçait des règles claires que tout le monde suivait... Pas comme cette Rose qui ne faisait jamais ce que les professeurs lui disaient. Malgré tout, il l'aimait beaucoup parce que dès qu'il n'allait pas bien ou avait besoin d'aide, elle était là. Chaque fois. Et, chose non négligeable, elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il écrivait toutes les semaines à sa mère. Elle l'avait regardé d'un air grave et lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait cela touchant.

Ce matin-là de février, la première semaine après les vacances, Scorpius avait écrit à sa mère pour lui raconter une nouvelle fois ce qu'ils faisait de ses journées et soirées, pour garder un lien avec elle, lien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à rompre depuis qu'il n'avait qu'un parent. Il relâcha le hibou et lorsqu'il redescendit, il trouva Rose, agaçante dans cet uniforme dont la jupe était décidément trop courte. Ou trop longue. Enfin il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses yeux chocolats l'agaçaient. Et son sourire aussi. Son si joli sourire...

*~~~¨¨¨¨¨~~~*

Pansy, comme d'habitude s'était levée ce matin-là encore épuisée. Elle se levait le matin n'attendant que le soir pour se recoucher. Lorsqu'elle dormait, au moins ne pensait-elle pas. Dix ans après, Drago lui manquait toujours, sa présence, ses gestes, ses paroles, son parfum... Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tant gâché... De toutes façons, elle ne s'intéressait plus à rien excepté son fils. Lorsqu'il aurait dix-huit ans, tout l'argent qu'elle mettait de côté depuis tant de temps lui reviendrait, pour qu'il puisse aller dans cette école où Granger enseignait. Elle était venue la voir pour lui parler de cette école et lui dire combien son fils devait y aller. Combien il aurait alors un avenir prometteur. Combien cela lui serait bénéfique. Et puis elles avaient parlé de leurs enfants et elle lui avait révélé que sa fille en pinçait pour Scorpius et qu'elle pensait bien qu'il en allait de même pour son fils. Pansy avait alors sourit. Autrefois, elle se serait énervée, aurait dit qu'une Sang-Mêlée à la famille Traître à son sang n'avait certainement pas à en 'pincer' pour son fils. Mais elle avait cette fois seulement sourit. Si son fils pouvait trouver le bonheur avec Rose Weasley... Pourquoi pas. D'ailleurs la lettre qu'elle reçut par son hibou le confirma. Il ne s'agissait que de 'Rose' par-ci, et de 'Rose' par-là. Elle trouvait cela attendrissant. Elle partit au travail en transplanant et se mit directement au travail une fois arrivée. Elle travaillait près d'une fenêtre, et lorsqu'un bruit au carreau lui fit lever les yeux, elle s'étonna de voir un nouveau hibou. Seul son fils lui écrivait normalement...

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe les doigts tremblants, le sceau était si reconnaissable... Qui d'autre que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient un sceau frappé d'un 'M' magistral? Son cœur palpitait. Elle n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelle des Malefoy, Narcissa l'ayant répudiée, considérant qu'elle aurait dû mieux retenir son mari. Elle lui avait dit tant de choses horribles que Pansy ne pouvait pardonner. Chacune s'était terrée de son côté, pansant ses blessures et ne tentant plus de comprendre les autres. Narcissa était devenue folle, et Pansy éteinte. Et voilà qu'un des Malefoy lui écrivait! Elle ouvrit la missive et lut:

« Lucius Abraxas Malefoy a le regret de vous annoncer la mort de son épouse Narcissa Andromeda Malefoy. Les funérailles se tiendront le 25 février 2017 et débuteront à quatorze heures. »

Pansy s'écroula sur sa chaise. Narcissa était donc morte. Elle avait réussi à survivre dix ans à son fils... Pansy l'admirait. Elle se demandait de quoi elle était décédée. Sa folie l'avait-elle tuée? S'était-elle suicidée? Elle aurait voulu connaître la réponse. Puis elle regarda la date des funérailles... Mais...

« C'est aujourd'hui! »

Comment allait-elle faire? Elle partit voir son patron qui tenait la caisse pendant qu'elle triait les nouveaux arrivages.

-Monsieur Elboni?

-Oui Madame Malefoy?

Pansy était gênée de le prévenir si tard...

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle plutôt difficile, et... J'aimerais prendre mon après-midi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait ennuyé.

-Est-ce si grave? Ne pouvez-vous reculer?

-Non, il s'agit de... funérailles.

Il apparut lui même alors très mal-à-l'aise. Cette femme avait déjà connu tant de deuils!

-Dans ce cas, allez-y, prenez votre après-midi. Je vous en prie, partez donc maintenant si vous le voulez même.

-Merci monsieur, mais cet après-midi sera suffisant. Je vous remercie.

Elle repartit alors travailler. Comme cela était étrange! Elle pensait ne plus jamais ressentir de peine, considérant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais elle portait tout de même une certaine douleur en son cœur à penser que Narcissa était morte. Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors tout naturellement vers Lucius. Comme cela devait lui être douloureux! Après son fils, sa femme et tout cela en moins de dix ans... Elle pensa à lui avec affection... et même plus, elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui, même avant... Merlin, il y avait plus de vingt ans! Vingt ans que cette fameuse après-midi s'était passée... Elle n'en revenait pas. Comme elle avait vieilli! C'en devenait presque comique. Mais elle était sûre que lui n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe et de son charisme. Il serait toujours le même. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de lui qu'il serait toujours debout, sûr de lui, fier. Elle se plut à imaginer à présent à quoi il ressemblait. Elle avait, somme toute, hâte de le voir.

Midi vint vite et elle se pressa de rentrer pour se préparer. Elle se regarda alors pour la première fois dans la glace, en ayant pour projet de ne pas paraître trop laide. Elle voulait cacher son âge, Lucius l'avait connue belle. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de ne plus ressembler à rien. Elle courut chez un coiffeur. Elle trouva celui qui lui était attitré, où elle avait ses habitudes et qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle fit couper ses cheveux, les arrangea, repartit chez elle, s'habilla de noir, ce qui n'était pas compliqué puisque cette couleur composait la majorité de sa garde-robe, et se maquilla pour un deuil. Deux heures moins le quart. Elle était prête. Ne sachant pas où se déroulait la cérémonie, elle décida de transplaner directement au manoir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, les alarmes anti-intrusion retentirent. Comme ce jour-là. Elle vit des elfes se précipiter vers elle, les mains levées, leurs petites têtes écrasées rouges de détermination. Elle cria:

-Je suis Pansy Malefoy! Je viens pour l'enterrement de Narcissa.

Les elfes s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

-Vous êtes Pansy Malefoy? Pouvez-vous le prouver?

Pansy soupira. Elle devait maintenant se plier aux volontés de ces esclaves.

-Serviteurs! Allez me chercher votre maître. Il me reconnaîtra.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, retentit une voix forte, cette voix... Pansy... Je te remercie d'être venue.

Il arriva et lui serra la main. Elle se souvint que les démonstrations d'affection chez les Malefoy n'avaient pas cours. Elle la serra chaleureusement. Ses yeux noirs étaient emplis de compassion. Comme elle comprenait cet homme qui avait à présent tout perdu... Son fils, sa femme, sa famille, son honneur... Lucius Malefoy était quelqu'un d'une sacrée trempe, car même dans la discorde et la perte, il conservait sa dignité. Il était resté très bel homme, et seules quelques rides supplémentaires traduisaient les dix années qui avaient passé. Pansy conservait le silence. Ils s'observaient, tous deux, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, se détaillant, tentant de discerner les changements sur leurs visages, leurs corps. Et si Pansy trouvait Lucius inchangé, il n'en était pas de même pour lui...

Comme elle s'était embellie! Le malheur et les années lui avaient retiré cette douceur enfantine, ces rondeurs de l'adolescence, pour en faire une véritable femme. Elle était très fine, ayant perdu toutes ses formes, et son apparente fragilité donnait envie de la prendre et de la blottir entre ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient coupés de la plus admirable des manières qui soit. Ils étaient légèrement longs, attachés, et seules quelques mèches s'en échappaient, soulignant la finesse du visage. Quant à celui-ci, il avait perdu ses joues bien rebondies pour devenir creusé. Mais Lucius trouvait que cela lui allait très bien. Ses pommettes en étaient rehaussées, ses lèvres mises en valeur, mais surtout, surtout, son visage était à présent mangé par deux grands yeux noirs, reflets de son âme. Il devinait qu'ils pouvaient arborer un air glacial et rafraîchir n'importe qui. Mais ils avaient à ce moment-là une douceur, une flamme sensuelle qui s'en dégageait, et beaucoup de compassion.

-Comment vas-tu?

-J'avance. Et vous?

Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder à parler d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Drago. Lucius le sentit bien.

-Narcissa était sur sa fin. Elle commençait à sérieusement perdre la raison. Elle a sauté hier matin du balcon de l'aile ouest. Celle...

-De Drago.

-Oui. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle devenait vraiment malheureuse.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas.

Elle détourna la tête, gênée de la proximité qu'elle ressentait avec cet homme. Elle savait qu'il suffisait qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Ils pourraient encore déraper. Elle retint ses larmes. Elles étaient au bord de couler à flots. Elle s'était sentie très coupable ces dernières années de la courte relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec son beau-père. Elle se disait que si elle avait plus tenté avec Drago, il ne serait peut-être pas parti, il n'aurait pas été malheureux, il... C'était bon, ses larmes à présent coulaient. Elle alla près de la porte-fenêtre en arc. Celle qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle fixa les flocons qui tombaient, la poudreuse au sol, et elle tentait de s'oublier dans la contemplation du manteau blanc. Elle essayait de reprendre contenance en regardant le jardin qui se paraissait des couleurs les plus pures. Couleurs qui se mélangeaient. Couleurs parmi lesquelles le blanc triomphait. Couleurs dont elle ne perçut bientôt plus rien, tant les larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

-Où se déroule la cérémonie?

-Dans le jardin.

-Pourquoi n'y a t-il personne?

-Je voulais te voir avant.

Elle se tourna vivement. Ses yeux reflétaient à présent toute la méfiance qu'elle avait en elle. Ses yeux si noirs, si beaux.

-Pardon?

-Je voulais te voir. Je sais que je n'ai pas été présent ces dix dernières années. Mais j'avais énormément de mal à me consoler et à tenter de recoller les morceaux avec mon épouse. Et... Je me sentais coupable.

Ainsi donc, ils avaient eu les mêmes sensations.

-Je n'arrivais pas à venir jusqu'à la petite librairie où tu travailles. Parce que... Je savais que... Que si je venais, je ne résisterais pas. Et il le fallait. Pour Narcissa.

-Et pour Drago.

-Oui...

Cette fois cependant, dans ces trois petites lettres prononcées dans un soupir, Pansy ressentit, et vit les années sur le visage de Lucius. Il semblait las. Las de cette tristesse incoercible, las de ce monde sans pitié, las de sa vie de famille chamboulée depuis maintenant trente ans. Les Malefoy ne s'en remettaient pas. Ne s'en remettraient pas. Pansy fut touchée par cette douleur. Sans à peine s'en rendre compte, elle vint vers lui, posa sa main sur son bras, et ce contact lui fit relever la tête. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Y vit plus de compassion qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu. Mais surtout, il n'y vit pas de pitié. Il lui en était reconnaissant. D'un regard, d'un geste, elle avait commencé à panser ses blessures. Ses cicatrices réouvertes. Il ouvrit les bras. Elle s'y réfugia. À l'unisson, ils pleurèrent. Alors qu'ils se l'était interdit en public l'un et l'autre et qu'ils se contentaient de pleurer dans un placard, sous une couette, dans un bureau, mais surtout à l'abri des regards, ils pleurèrent tous deux au milieu de ce hall.

Leurs larmes étaient discrètes, et leurs sanglots étouffés par leurs bras. Lucius, le visage dans les cheveux de Pansy, Pansy, sa joue contre son torse. Ce contact leur fit perdre la réalité. Alors, comme chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, ils ne purent résister à l'attraction charnelle. Même si cela fut bien doux et bien chaste. Lucius se contenta de lui effleurer les lèvres des siennes. Ils s'embrassaient avec discontinuité, leurs langues se mêlaient aux larmes, leurs mains se joignaient, leurs lèvres s'unissaient. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à leur baiser, ils se regardèrent.

-La cérémonie va commencer.

-Oui, souffla Pansy.

-Nous devons y aller...

-Oui.

-Pansy, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Elle leva son visage vers lui, et il eut de nouveau du mal à résister à l'attraction de ses lèvres.

-J'ai invité... Ton fils. Je ne sais s'il viendra, mais je lui ai envoyé une invitation à Poudlard.

Pansy s'était figée. Scorpius n'avait pas revu son grand-père depuis ses cinq ans. Que ressentait-elle? Elle n'aurait su le définir...Elle comprenait le désir de Lucius, mais... Savoir que son fils reprenait contact avec la famille Malefoy lui enfonçait des poignards dans le cœur. En même temps... N'avait-elle pas envie elle-même de revenir dans la famille de feu son mari... ? Elle ne savait plus...

Lucius sentit cette hésitation. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire? De lui faire confiance? Il savait que Scorpius était un jeune garçon mélancolique, qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment vers quoi le menait sa vie. Il ne savait même pas exactement pour quoi il vivait... Le quinquagénaire savait que c'était la bonne solution.

-Pansy... J'aimerais tant que tu te souviennes, des jours heureux où nous étions amis... En ce temps-là, la vie était plus belle...

-Et le soleil, plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui.

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Tu me regardes avec tant de regrets... Comme si tu allais partir. Je ne te retiendrai pas Pansy. J'ai passé l'âge de retenir les jeunes filles.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment une jeune fille...

Il continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

-Je ne pourrai pas te retenir. Si tu me repousses, je respecterai ton choix. Mais j'aimerais... Je voudrais... J'aimerais vraiment que l'on se retrouve. Je ne dis pas cela pour que l'on redevienne amants, bien que cette possibilité me ferait grandement plaisir...

-Lucius! Nous sommes à l'enterrement de ta femme!

Il serra les dents à cette évocation...

-Oui. Justement. Elle devenait complètement folle sur la fin. Je... Elle était insupportable Pansy! Alors je chéris les premières années de notre mariage, et même celles où Drago naquit. Mais ces trente dernières années furent... Désastreuses. Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler ainsi, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Narcissa... Narcissa me haïssait sur la fin, et même si elle restait ma femme, cela faisait bien longtemps que la haine avait remplacé l'amour entre nous. Et ces dix dernières années... Je me suis contenté de l'aider, de l'accompagner vers la mort. D'abréger ses souffrances. Pansy...

Il reprit son souffle.

-Je ne veux plus faire semblant avec toi. Je... J'ai bien trop longtemps bridé mes sentiments. Je t'ai bien trop longtemps prise pour une attraction charnelle que je ne m'expliquais pas. J'étais beaucoup trop lâche pour me l'expliquer, pour tenter de comprendre et... Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, toi et moi nous avons besoin d'être heureux. Nous en avons le droit. Et si mon bonheur passe par toi, tout comme si le tien est d'être avec moi, je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de nous. Je... Je t'aime Pansy. Et je veux vivre avec toi, dans la mesure du possible.

A bout de souffle, ne comprenant rien de ce qui lui arrivait, Pansy Parkinson-Malefoy inspira fortement, ferma les yeux, et tenta de réfréner l'élan qui la poussait vers l'homme qu'elle aimait elle aussi. Mais la décision était difficile à prendre. Elle savait qu'aller vers lui signifiait oublier Drago.

*~~~¨¨¨¨¨~~~*

Pansy cachait ses yeux derrière ses lunettes noires. Bien peu de gens étaient venus. Les Malefoy étaient réellement tombés en disgrâce et Narcissa n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Andromeda Tonks, sa cousine, celle avec qui elle s'était si bien entendue jeune, et avec qui elle avait rompu tout lien à cause de leurs opinions politiques, était venue. Elle pleurait, se rappelant sans doute sa jeunesse, et les parties de fou-rires avec sa cousine, son amie. Valeria Greengrass était venue également. Elle était la meilleure amie de Narcissa, et Drago aurait dû se marier avec sa fille, Astoria. Dommage, Drago avait préféré épouser Pansy, son amie d'enfance... Si peu de monde... Harry Potter était tout de même venu. Il représentait l'Ordre, le Ministère, et toutes ces organisations si légales, si justes, si aimées. Sa présence réchauffait le cœur de Pansy, car elle savait que Narcissa n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire partie des Mangemorts. Si elle les avait accueillis, c'était pour suivre son mari, et pour protéger son enfant.

Seul Lucius avait été déclaré coupable de trahison envers le Monde Magique, et accusé de crime de guerre. Il avait fait de la prison. Pansy le savait. Mais elle savait surtout que Lucius était un homme qui protégeait sa famille envers et contre tout. Qu'à l'époque où il s'était engagé la première fois, il ne voulait qu'être fidèle à sa famille, et gagner en panache devant la société. La deuxième fois qu'il s'était engagé, Pansy avait compris que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais il croyait toujours en ses idéaux, et surtout, pensait toujours que le seigneur des ténèbres apporterait plus de justice en ce monde. Plus de justice pour lui signifiait lui redonner la place qu'il méritait. Il avait toujours été en quête de reconnaissance et de popularité. Et lorsque les missions étaient devenues de plus en plus horribles, de plus en plus dures, il s'était dégonflé. Pour la première et la seule fois de sa vie, Lucius s'était dégonflé. Il ne pouvait pas. Tuer des enfants, même moldus le répugnait. La torture le faisait vomir. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il était trop tard, bien entendu, il avait déjà les mains salies, et surtout il n'y avait rien fait à cette époque pour tenter d'aider l'autre bord. Même lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la trahison de son fils. Lucius avait toujours été un homme de parole. Il s'était engagé aux côtés de Voldemort? Il le suivrait. Jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la mort. La fidélité ne s'invente pas. Elle est en nous. Et Lucius est loyal jusqu'à la moelle.

Le prêtre magique déclamait l'oraison d'un ton toujours plus malheureux. Il était un ami de la famille. Il était très vieux, mais en excellente santé. Il avait marié Lucius et Narcissa, avait baptisé Drago, et l'avait même marié à Pansy. Tous les membres récents de la famille Malefoy avaient été enterrés par ce prêtre. Et aujourd'hui c'était Narcissa. En contemplant la tombe de sa belle-mère, Pansy fut prise d'un sanglot compulsif. Elle avait été si bonne au début pour elle! Lorsqu'elle et Drago étaient enfants, elle se souvenait des cadeaux somptueux qu'elle lui faisait. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, elle avait tenu absolument à la coiffer elle-même, et elle lui avait offert un présent inestimable : la parure de bijoux Malefoy, que chaque mariée portait le jour de son mariage depuis dix générations. Ce bijou était magnifique, Pansy ressentait encore l'élan de joie et de gratitude qui l'avait saisie à ce moment... Délicatement ouvragée, d'un or un peu vieilli, les petites mailles de la chaîne étaient serties de saphirs, et se comptaient en milliard. Faisant le tour de son cou, elle se dédoublait en rivières, et son cou délicat de jeune fille avait été paré du bleu le plus irréel qui soit. Ses boucles d'oreilles étaient de petits pendants qui s'agitaient au gré des mouvements de Pansy et qui avaient souligné son délicat menton de l'époque. Et la bague... La bague que Drago lui avait passée au doigt... Elle regarda ses mains. Cette bague qui était presque devenue trop grande maintenant. L'or finement ciselé, le saphir solitaire, et la délicate écriture bouclée 'à ma femme que j'aime tendrement' qu'un aïeul éloigné avait offert à une aïeule si amoureuse.

Reniflant discrètement et prenant une longue inspiration, Pansy releva la tête. Elle vit son fils. Il était si beau. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, la fierté naissait un peu plus en son sein... Elle le regardait avec tant d'amour, qu'il leva la tête et croisa son regard caché derrière les lunettes. Ils se sourirent. Le sourire de son fils était légèrement gêné. Incrédule. Mal-à-l'aise. Elle savait qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait être ailleurs. Elle lui sourit de nouveau, ajoutant une once d'encouragement. Il baissa de nouveau la tête et continua à écouter le prêtre.

Enfin, le cercueil descendit en terre. Elle n'avait pas osé regarder Lucius depuis le début de la cérémonie. Et puis elle ne tint finalement plus. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son expression était impassible, mais dans les rides plissées de ses yeux, dans le pli amer de sa bouche, dans ses jointures blanches, elle lisait le désespoir de l'homme qui avait tout perdu. Sa détresse lui fit mal. Il releva la tête à son tour. Croisa son regard. Les yeux du doyen s'illuminèrent légèrement. Il semblait avoir compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Oui il avait perdu, et beaucoup trop. Mais il lui restait elle.

*~~~¨¨¨¨¨~~~*

Les invités étaient partis depuis un moment déjà. Pansy et Scorpius étaient toujours là, assis dans les fauteuils confortables de la bibliothèque... La fameuse bibliothèque. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, laissant échapper des craquements sonores qui meublaient la conversation absente. Le bois chaud des étagères, celui sombre des tables, et l'atmosphère poussiéreuse formaient un joli contraste avec la neige blanche, pure, glaciale du dehors. Au sein d'un manoir anonyme, où la noblesse côtoyait la sobriété, existait une petite pièce où l'on ne rentrait que lorsqu'on y était invité. Cette petite pièce de cent vingt cinq mètres carrés, peuplée de romans, de livres théoriques et de traités sur la magie était chaude, massive et accueillante. La poussière recouvrait, telle une mère, ses beaux ouvrages aux pages jaunies, enfants sages et immobiles; la lumière tamisait l'ambiance, rapprochant les hommes, cachant leurs défauts, tranquillisant leurs humeurs.

Les deux adultes et l'enfant ne parlaient pas.

Pansy écoutait le feu ronfler.

Lucius écoutait Pansy respirer.

Scorpius écoutait le silence l'apaiser.

Tous les trois, affamés de tranquillité, avides de solitude, voraces de réflexion, s'apaisaient au milieu des ombres, dans la chaude torpeur de la bibliothèque.

Brisant l'étreinte chaleureuse du silence, Pansy soupira.

-Nous allons devoir y aller Lucius.

Six mots qui sonnaient comme un glas pour le patriarche. Sa dernière, sa seule famille voulait le quitter. Lui qui ne recherchait que la solitude depuis quelques vingt années, n'aspirait plus qu'à vivre à trois. Il voulait avoir son petit-fils chez lui. Celui qui avait les yeux et le menton de Drago. Celui qui était son unique descendance. Celui à qui il avait tant à apprendre et transmettre sur sa famille.

Et Pansy... Pansy la douce, Pansy la belle, Pansy la battante. Pansy qu'il aimait. Pansy qui voulait partir. Pansy qui était la veuve de son fils. Il voulait faire sa vie avec elle. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul. Il voulait de son unique famille chez lui.

-Restez.

Un simple mot qui fit vaciller la trop jeune veuve.

-Nous pouvons écrire un mot à Minerva MacGonagall. Si c'est toi qui le fait Pansy, elle acceptera. Si tu lui expliques la situation. Restez juste avec moi. Au moins ce soir.

Elle hésitait. Elle en avait envie, elle aussi. Elle voudrait rester avec l'homme qu'elle aime depuis vingt ans déjà, rester avec lui, accepter le fait que, depuis dix ans, la vie continue malgré tout. Accepter l'hypothèse que, peut-être, était-ce ce que Drago aurait voulu.

Elle voudrait.

Mais ce n'était pas à elle de choisir. Elle se tourna vers son fils, lui adressant une demande muette, s'en remettant à lui.

Scorpius sentait que, depuis qu'il était arrivé chez son grand-père, une ambiance différente régnait. Il voyait bien que sa mère était différente, qu'elle n'affrontait plus le monde d'un regard noir, le visage relevé, le menton volontaire. Non, elle regardait au sol, adressant de temps en temps un regard à son grand-père. Et la première fois de la journée que Scorpius avait perçu l'un de ces regards, il en fut foudroyé.

Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère ainsi. Même dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait d'avant la mort de son père. Il l'avait toujours vue s'occupant à merveille de son fils, de sa maison, de son travail. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vue heureuse ni apaisée. Il avait l'impression qu'en la présence de Lucius, elle redevenait femme plutôt que mère, plutôt que veuve, plutôt qu'employée.

Son grand père avait un pouvoir, un charisme étrange, que Scorpius ne comprenait pas, ne s'expliquait pas, mais qu'il ressentait également. Devant lui, il se sentait petit et misérable. Il voyait cet homme à l'aura puissante, et ressentait alors le peu d'années que lui-même avait vécues. Il comprit que cet homme qu'était son grand-père avait beaucoup plus vécu que la plupart du commun des mortels. Qu'il avait dû prendre bien des décisions. Bien trop de décisions.

Scorpius sentait également qu'il avait une famille hors du commun. Il avait entendu parler des Malefoy, Rose elle-même lui en avait touché deux mots, mais chaque personne qui avait prononcé son nom avait frissonné ensuite, ne s'attardant pas sur son histoire. Rose lui avait raconté que son grand-père avait pratiqué la magie noire. Si bien qu'avec le temps, Scorpius en était venu à détester et mépriser une famille qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Aujourd'hui, cela changeait. Il voulait savoir qui était son père. Il voulait savoir ce qu'avait fait sa famille, de quel côté elle avait été. Il voulait savoir. Alors il acquiesça silencieusement.

-D'accord. J'aimerais bien... Rester.

Lucius se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'était pas dit qu'un Malefoy exposerait ses sentiments, quand bien même une explosion de joie retentissait dans tout son corps... Pansy prit alors la parole.

-Très bien. Scorpius, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu ailles te coucher. Il est déjà dix heures...

-Maman...

-Ne discute pas.

L'ordre avait claqué. Scorpius avait beau être adolescent, être le fils chéri de sa mère et avoir une relation fusionnelle avec elle, il n'était pas dit qu'il prendrait un jour le pouvoir. Elle était sa mère et il lui devait obéissance.

-Scorpius, tu n'as que quinze ans, tu vas te coucher.

Elle avait dit ça à voix basse, d'un ton sans appel. Scorpius se détourna en bougonnant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Cette fois, la voix de la mère était partie dans les aigus. Elle n'acceptait aucun affront. Scorpius inspira. Elle était sa mère.

-Rien maman.

-Je l'espère bien.

L'enfant se détourna, et chemina vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

-Scorpius, attend.

C'était son grand père qui l'avait appelé. Il se retourna.

-Lorsque tu seras sorti, appelle l'elfe Jonkey. Tu lui demanderas l'un des pyjamas qui se trouvent dans le grenier. Et demande-lui de te donner une chambre dans l'aile est. Tu auras ainsi le soleil pour te réveiller demain matin.

-Merci grand-père.

-Je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme sortit, cette fois pour de bon. Lucius se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait.

-N'as-tu pas l'impression d'être un peu dure?

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça?!

L'homme grimaça.

-J'ai raté beaucoup de choses avec Drago, et son éducation est la pire de mes erreurs. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses les mêmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis loin de traiter Scorpius comme tu as traité Drago.

-Pansy...

-Excuse-moi.

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains.

-J'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir tout raté avec lui... soupira t-elle. Je l'ai voulu, et je n'ai même pas vu qu'il jouait un rôle. Et quand il m'a tout révélé, j'ai été incapable de le retenir. Et aujourd'hui, je ne suis même pas capable d'honorer sa mémoire, parce que j'ai tant... J'ai tant...

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Elle se mit à sangloter compulsivement, et Lucius vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé, l'enlaçant de ses bras. Il la berça comme il l'aurait fait avec une petite fille, comme il l'avait fait ce fameux jour de juillet... Elle se laissa totalement aller, se blottissant contre son torse, pleurant, et lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, fit semblant pour qu'il ne la lâche pas. Il sourit dans la pénombre, et continua de lui caresser les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, contemplant le feu qui crépitait sous leurs yeux, et qui emplissait la pièce de ses chaudes couleurs, étendant les ombres au maximum.

Pansy finit par se lever de la position dans laquelle elle était, ankylosée. Elle s'étira légèrement, sentant le regard de Lucius dans le bas de son dos. Elle alla regarder les livres sur les étagères. À regarder ses livres, elle se sentait bien, et l'impression qu'elle faisait une erreur en restant s'était évanouie. Elle faisait bien de rester chez Lucius, il ne lui sauterait pas dessus, pas aujourd'hui alors que sa femme était morte, et qu'il savait qu'elle portait toujours le deuil de Drago. Elle s'était sentie tellement minable quelques instants plus tôt! Elle avait l'impression qu'elle trahissait son mari, alors elle avait craqué. Mais elle s'était sentie tellement bien dans ses bras... Il l'avait réconfortée, et elle savait maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucun désir pour elle. Leur conversation pré-enterrement n'était que la réminiscence du passé. Il ne l'aimait plus... Il ne la désirait plus.

Elle en était persuadée.

-Ta bibliothèque manque cruellement de romans, de pièces de théâtre et de poésie.

-Nous n'avons en même temps que très peu de poètes sorciers.

-Mais il en existe quand même. Et des romans, il y en a énormément.

Elle laissait son doigt parcourir les rangées d'ouvrages, récoltant de la poussière au passage. Elle lisait les titres, réfléchissant sur la présence ou non de certains qu'elle aurait voulu y voir. Soudain elle dit :

-Il faudra que je revienne t'en emprunter...

-Ou que tu restes ici et que tu les lises à ta guise.

Elle prit alors conscience en sentant son souffle chaud et en écoutant les paroles murmurées à son oreille, que Lucius était juste derrière elle. Il la sentit se tendre. Elle était aveugle, ne pouvant comprendre ses idées, ne pouvant voir son visage, ne pouvant percevoir ses intentions. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa nuque, l'embrassant légèrement. Sa bouche était un voile qu'il déposait sur ses épaules, qui se mouvait au gré du vent, au gré de sa volonté. Il écartait le haut du chemisier de la jeune veuve, mordillant ses épaules, remontant de sa langue son cou, embrassant la naissance de sa moelle épinière. Il envoyait des milliers de décharges électriques dans le corps de Pansy, qui se morigénait de ne pas savoir lui résister, de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de son mari en ces instants. Son souffle était erratique, et elle avait oublié comment respirer, comment rester stable sur ses jambes, comment se retenir aux étagères. En cet instant, Pansy était redevenue une toute jeune fille, une toute jeune adolescente qui vivait son premier baiser, son premier baiser d'amour. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir ça en sa présence. Drago n'était mort que dix ans auparavant. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. La voix qu'elle voulut vindicative et froide ne fut qu'un chuchotis sensuel.

-Arrête... Arrête s'il te plait.

Lucius n'était cependant pas homme à écouter les femmes. Il n'était pas homme à écouter les autres. Et son désir lui enlevait toute sensation. Il n'entendait plus que le souffle erratique de Pansy. Il ne voyait plus que sa peau au grain mat si serré. Il ne sentait plus que son odeur douce de lys. Il ne voulait plus que la goûter. Il lui caressait à présent le ventre, n'écoutant toujours pas les remontrances qui se faisaient plus faibles. Il remontait sur sa poitrine, joignait ses doigts aux siens, remontait le long des bras, et descendait sur ses hanches, effleurant d'une caresse le bas ventre en feu de Pansy. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser filtrer des halètements et des soupirs. Elle s'en voulait. Terriblement. Drago lui manquait. Mais une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle aimait Lucius depuis le début. Depuis vingt ans. Depuis vingt longues années...

Soudain, elle sentit les mains de l'homme qui la caressaient se détendre, et ne plus la maintenir en cette position. Elle se retourna alors instantanément, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle n'attendit pas, n'en étant pas capable. Elle pleurait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, grosses perles de tristesse. La mort, la vie, l'amour. Tout ça était trop abstrait et trop romanesque pour elle. Elle n'aimait que le concret. Et le concret était qu'elle était mariée. Et qu'elle en aimait un autre. Situation simple qui la déchirait pourtant.

Elle embrassait sa bouche avec violence, torturant ses lèvres, et laissant sa langue pénétrer à sa guise dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Elle prenait les commandes. Elle avait d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée des mains dans le cou, préférant caresser son visage, et maintenir sa mâchoire contre la sienne. Elle l'embrassait si fort qu'elle en avait mal aux lèvres. Qu'elle en avait mal au cœur. Elle sentait les étagères contre son dos. Elle sentait la poussière, l'odeur du feu de cheminée, la chaleur de la pièce sur sa peau. Ses sensations étaient décuplées, et si elle avait oublié Drago cinq minutes, ce moment aurait été le plus beau de son existence. Le vin de l'alcoolique, la baguette du sorcier, la nourriture du boulimique, le sang du vampire... Lucius était tout cela pour elle, et même plus encore. Se passer de lui avait été la pire souffrance de sa vie. Pire encore que la mort de son mari. Ses yeux en avaient pris conscience, et avaient arrêté de verser des larmes.

Elle se jeta sur le cou de son beau-père, picorant la peau douce et blanche. Elle mordillait légèrement, et laissait ses mains caresser tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Embrasé, Lucius haletait. Il la sentait prendre les commandes, et se sentait partir... De force, il lui fit relever la tête, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il n'était pas dit que lui, Lucius Malefoy, allait laisser une femme prendre les commandes d'un baiser pendant une éternité! Il lui saisit alors ses petites mains, et les ramena en arrière. Il les maintint d'une seule main, et se servit de l'autre pour tenir son visage en coupe.

Là, il abandonna ses lèvres, et saisit sa revanche. Il plongea dans son cou, et descendit jusque dans son décolleté. Là, il lâcha Pansy, se disant qu'elle était allait être sage -ou trop faible pour protester. Il descendit alors de plus en plus, et commença à relever avec ses mains le chemisier noir. Il déboutonnait le chemisier à mesure qu'il embrassait le ventre de sa bru, et remontait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier bouton, il ouvrit le vêtement, contemplant la poitrine qui depuis vingt ans lui faisait perdre la raison. Il caressa les seins de Pansy de ses mains chaudes et douces. Il caressait doucement sa peau, remontait dans le dos, redescendait vers son nombril. Il embrassait Pansy, et il la sentait haleter contre sa bouche. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle se noyait dans l'étourdissement de ses sens. Elle ne pouvait suivre. Son rythme cardiaque était bien trop fou, les sensations bien trop multiples, et les mains de Lucius trop nombreuses. Plus rien n'avait de raison pour elle. Et Drago n'était qu'un souvenir. Le souvenir d'un homme qui l'avait faite souffrir toute sa vie, en la décevant, en la frustrant, et enfin en mourant pour son argent au lieu de rester avec elle et son fils. Elle l'avait oublié à ce moment, ne songeant qu'à son plaisir, qu'à son bonheur d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était si bien avec lui...

Mais elle lui en voulait de lui faire perdre la raison ainsi, et elle le sentait sourire contre ses lèvres de son trouble. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Tentative infructueuse. Elle essaya de nouveau, et cette fois commença à reprendre le contrôle d'elle même. Ses mains ne furent plus figées, et elle réussit à poser ses mains contre son torse. Elle les fit se mouvoir et déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa robe de sorcier. Ses mains descendirent alors, et remontèrent la tunique sorcière. Ses mains s'introduisirent entre le vêtement et la peau. Ses mains le lui firent passer par-dessus la tête. Elle contempla alors, admirative, le torse toujours aussi puissant de Lucius. L'âge ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur lui... Elle le dévora de sa bouche, et l'homme rejeta la tête en arrière de plaisir.

Tout s'accéléra alors. Ils n'étaient plus de jeunes gens, et n'avaient plus la poésie des premiers instants. L'un et l'autre voulaient plus. Bien plus. Lucius saisit alors Pansy par les hanches, et l'allongea sur le tapis épais qui était près du feu. Il lui retira alors la jupe qu'elle portait et qui l'obsédait depuis le moment où il l'avait vue pour la première fois. La chemise fut vite enlevée, et il put la contempler en sous-vêtements. Ses rondeurs disparues, elle gardait tout de même des hanches et un ventre de mère, ainsi que de petits seins adorables. Elle lui retira alors le reste de ses vêtements, et, alors qu'il était nu, il prit son temps pour dégrafer son soutien gorge, en lui caressant la poitrine, ne se lassant pas de la faire gémir sous ses doigts savants.

Elle était perdue. L'univers n'était plus que sensations. L'univers n'existait plus que grâce à ses doigts. Poésie d'un moment commun pour l'ensemble des mortels, poésie d'un moment pour tous, tyrans ou esclaves. L'amour est finalement le propre de l'homme. L'homme ne peut se passer d'amour. Ou il était un monstre dépourvu d'humanité. Elle se sentait partir, partir au-delà de cette bibliothèque. Cet amour physique qu'elle n'avait plus expérimenté depuis des années lui avait manqué, et elle se repaissait du corps de Lucius contre elle comme une assoiffée en plein désert qui découvre une oasis.

Il décida alors de passer à des choses plus sérieuses, et descendit de sa bouche pour lui retirer le dernier vêtement qui restait, ultime barrière à leur plaisir. N'y tenant plus, la nudité ne l'aidant que peu, il plongea en Pansy, et imprima aussitôt un rythme qui fut effréné. Leurs cris se mêlaient à leurs soupirs, le bruit de leurs corps au crépitement du feu. La chaleur de leur peau s'accordait avec celle de la pièce, et lorsque l'orgasme saisit Lucius avant Pansy, il continua ses va-et-viens, lui murmurant des 'mon amour'. Elle ne tarda pas à venir à son tour, et dans un soupir, leurs mains se lièrent, et ils s'endormirent à même le tapis crème, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

*~~~¨¨¨¨¨~~~*

Quelques heures plus tard, marchant dans la neige, deux promeneurs avançaient dans leur vie en commun.

Lucius avait demandé à Pansy ce qu'elle pensait de venir vivre au Malefoy's Manor. Ce qu'elle avait refusé, bien sûr.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Les gens vont jaser, tu le sais bien.

-Depuis quand tu te soucies du qu'en dira t-on?

-Et depuis quand tu ne t'en soucies pas toi?

Le moment était par trop romantique pour s'énerver. C'est vrai! La neige était d'une pureté éclatante, le cerisier n'était que squelette recouvert de poudreuse, des perces-neige et des crocus pointaient çà et là aux abords d'un chemin, et le petit ruisseau qui serpentait dans tout le jardin de Narcissa était gelé. Impossible de se disputer dans un cadre pareil... Alors Lucius répondit gentiment:

-Depuis que je te connais...

Ils continuaient à marcher, mais commençaient à piétiner selon Pansy. Elle soupira. Ils arrivèrent devant la tombe de Drago, principal obstacle à leur avancée à deux.

-Voilà pourquoi. Je l'aime.

Ces mots firent mal à Lucius. Et brisèrent un peu de la bulle dorée qui semblait l'entourer depuis quelques heures. Il se permit alors de remarquer:

-En même temps, il y a vingt ans, cela ne t'a pas dérangé. Et les années suivantes, tu ne t'es pas empêchée de tromper ton mari avec des connaissances de passage... Et la veille de son départ, nous n'attendions que cela afin de passer trois jours ensemble. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il est mort que tu refuses de refaire ta vie?

Ces mots heurtèrent Pansy. Il paraît que les plus beaux chemins sont faits de pierres qui deviennent pavés. Peut-être ces mots étaient-ils nécessaires...

-Je sais que tu es furieux. Mais comprend-moi, j'ai perdu mon mari...

-S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour te comprendre, c'est moi. N'oublie pas que j'ai également perdu ma femme, et que j'ai perdu mon fils. Et n'oublie jamais que j'aime sa femme à lui.

Elle sourit légèrement et cacha ce sourire dans son écharpe. Il lui semblait mal approprié. Mais il ne la quittait pas ce sourire. Cette bulle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir s'éclater. Ni cette lueur s'évanouir... Peut-être était-ce cela le bonheur. Celui auquel elle n'avait jamais eu droit. Celui qui s'était toujours dérobé à ses recherches. Peut-être son bonheur était-il là, devant elle, et qu'elle faisait l'aveugle à cause de ses peurs. Elle vit alors le chemin que lui décrivait Lucius. Celui qui était fait de fleurs éclatantes, d'herbe douce, et de soleil ardent. Et elle vit qu'elle s'engageait sur le mauvais. Qu'il lui suffisait de bifurquer. Il ne restait qu'un problème.

-Et Scorpius?

-Il serait temps qu'il aie un mentor, une figure paternelle et masculine. Qui lui apprenne l'honneur, la loyauté, la persévérance et la noblesse d'esprit. Et je pense qu'il aurait également besoin de voir sa mère heureuse...

Elle rougit. Sa démonstration était digne des plus grands rhéteurs, des plus grands sophistes. Elle ne pouvait qu'adopter son point de vue... En précisant néanmoins:

-Tu me promets alors de ne pas lui mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête. Tu me promets de me laisser faire son éducation et de ne pas intervenir lorsque je le réprimerai ou lorsque je lui raconterai des histoires qui ne te plairont pas... Quand je le laisserai lire des philosophes moldus, parce que je ne veux pas que sa culture soit altérée par des préjugés... Tu me promettrais ça?

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, l'embrassa doucement, légèrement, et lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

_**Et voilà ! Vous me dites ce que vous en avez pensé histoire que je sache ce que cette fiction vaut ?**_


End file.
